Burning Our Destiny
by StealingHome
Summary: Trafalgar Law, famous surgeon and heir to a multimillion company, is always used to getting what he wants. However, everything begins to fall to pieces when his homophobic mother collides with his gay love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning our Destiny**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

**A/n - DUM DUM DUM. A random story I made. **

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze pasted his face as he threw the unwanted money at the waiting taxi driver. The driver huffed in anger and drove away. Leaving Trafalgar Law to smirk to his self. Somehow proud of his very actions. However, before he could begin to walk down the path towards his gate. A flash of a previous memory swept past him. He had gotten a call for his mother today. Normally, she would never call unless it was something about the business or a family member had passed. Sometimes she didn't even call if someone had passed. Nevertheless, it was worse, much worse. Law's mother had decided, without even concerning her son first, to visit him. This worried Law. His mother only had one reason to visit and it was marriage. Year after year, she would try to get the doctor to marry and year after year Law would deny. If this had happened, last year than Law would not of cared. However, now he had a secret. Yes, the worldwide surgeon had a dark secret or 'skeletons in the closet'<p>

Other words, when at a party he is usually seen flirting with many women. This is just a show for the camera's. He is, 100% gay. So knowing this, you could guess that the dark secret is his boyfriend or as to everyone else his butler, **Eustass Kidd**.

Getting back to the story, Law reached the gate. He waited for a bit, expecting the gate to open before him. Yet, when this did not happen, he sighed deeply. His guardsman was sleeping again. He didn't have to look to know this. Law, already ahead of it, raised his slim finger onto a buzzer and pressed harshly onto it.

Instantly, the door opened. He smiled in triumph and adventured inside his garden. It was simple: path leading to the house and to the sides, a fountain and plants. A basic garden with a massive mansion in the middle of it.

But, not one to pry. Law opened the door and walked in. Quickly the scent of food enlightened his senses. He smiled once again and closed the door behind him.

"Eustass-ya"

Like always, he had to also wait for the animal to awaken from whatever he was doing, which tends to be nothing. Release his master is home, walk incredibly slow to the front room where he greets his master with a smile and a bow.

"Oi brat. Your food's on the table" All right, so the last bit was a big fat lie. Nevertheless, Law will one day get Kidd to bow down to him. Without involving sex.

Kidd leaned against the wall showing Law his outfit. He wore an open black shirt exposing his perfect chest and matched it with tight, purple leather trousers showing his great ass and package. Lastly, the man wore black, spiky boots.

Shaking his head, Law tried to keep his eyes on Kidd's eyes. Sometimes he would daze off and end of staring at the monsters chest. This making Kidd's smug face to grin.

Remembering what Kidd had said, he wandered past the man. But not before touching the chest he loved so much.

The butler watched his master. His eyes hungry looking at the tight suit Law wore. Why didn't the man wear that on a daily bases? Instead he walked around in a yellow hoodie with the strange symbol on the front. Whatever, its not as if Kidd's fashion sense is any better.

The tattooed man had already torn into the food. His eyes were huge from the amazing flavour, "Oi, no-brows, who cooked this?"

Kidd tuned in and finally entered the dining room as well. He ignored the delicious smell and scowled at his lover, "That would be the two new chef's, heart-boy"

Law cleaned his plate and leaned back into his chair, "Heart-boy? Is that the best you could think off?"

"Shut up" Kidd blushed, "I doubt stating the obvious is really an insult, is it?" he said, referring to the 'no-brows'.

Law snorted, "It seems to piss you off" with that, he rolled his wrist to dismiss the subject, "Won't you call the two chef's here for me, my dear little Kidd" he mocked and laughed when the older man frowned and grated his teeth.

When Kidd finally did as told and called the men. Two men walked in; one slim and the other robust. "What are your names?" Law asked as he snatched the wine glass and began to sip on it.

The older man stepped forward and bowed respectfully, "I'm Chef Zeff and this little shit is Sanji"

Law eyes narrowed slightly at the remark but laughed. His eyes wandered to the blonde one, and smirk across his face. "_He's slim, toned and pale skinned. My type"_

Kidd growled under his breath. Law was giving Sanji the look. The look that meant 'bend over I want to fuck your brains out'. He knew Law would never dare to cheat on him. Kidd just didn't approve of the way the doctor would lick his lips at every good looking man he saw. And living in this house, it was constantly.

The doctor moved his eyes to his boyfriend and smiled innocently, "Yes?"

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It" his red eyes shot to the cook and then back to Law. Giving Sanji the if-you-dare-I'll-break-your-balls look. Which the cook raised a strange, curly brow at.

"Oh, are you jealous? That's so cute" Law stood up and made his way towards his butler, his hand's ghosting down the chest "You know. You jealous is quite a turn on, maybe you should act like it more often." Law chuckled and when he was about to kiss the flame-haired man, the thought of his mother popped in his head. "Shit. Eustass, I need a meeting in the staff room in an hour. Sort it"

Kidd blinked in confusion. He was sure Law was about to kiss him...

"Get to it. I want to spend time with the blonde" Law winked and watched the brute turn on his heel and leave. Curses bouncing of his sharp tongue as he did so.

Law snickered and stood in front of his two chefs, "Thank you for the excellent meal. I will enjoy having you as my new chefs, especially you blondie"

Sanji gulped and waved his hands in defence, "I'm sorry but I'm not gay."

Zeff crooked a brow, "Well i was sure you were giving the eye to the guard-" his words were cut off when his good food was stepped on. The older cook growled and grabbed onto his Sanji's jacket, "Hurting an elder, you should be ashamed"

Law watched the scene. Both men yelling multiple insults and throwing kicks, it was amazing from his point. But then Law paused and remembered what Zeff said 'guard' and that must mean... "You like the guardsman?" both men separated, remembering where they were and who was the audience.

"The marimo? Pfft, No way" Sanji blushed and looked around the room.

The doctor chuckled at how predictable the cook was, "Hm, you're his type" Law crossed his arms and smirked evilly, "After work he normally go to the garage out back to talk to Franky and Usopp, you should visit him after the meeting"

Sanji blushed more and walked quickly away. Law and Zeff watched with knowing eyes. The blonde-haired man so had a thing for the guardsman.

Later on, after Law had a chat to Zeff about sleeping arrangements and the contact. He made his way to the staff room. When he found Kidd he signalled the man to come next to him before speaking, "Welcome. Years ago, some of you might remember my mother who used to visit yearly. Now, she has decided to visit again. So this means getting out your uniforms, cleaning the houses out and basically making me look good. My mother isn't an idiot, she will sense something if you do not act normal. Finally, I want you all to give her and who ever is with her, respect. That means no swearing." His eyes shot to the tall, pale man next him, "You got that, _Kidd,_ no swearing. Or make-up and you should comb down you hair"

A gasp released his lips as his eyes widened. No make-up meant...no make-up. Combing his hair down meant his precious flame hair will be gone...GONE!

Afterwards, after all the questions, everyone went to make their leave. Franky, walked past Law shaping his hair with a comb will humming a tune. "Franky"

The man stopped, turned and smiled. "Yes boss?"

"Robin is back tomorrow, right? Remember to tell her the news and congratulations on the new baby; hopefully this one doesn't inherit your strange hair"

Franky snickered, "I will do, is that all?"

"No" Law raised his hand and place it on the man's Hawaiian shirt, "The new chef, Sanji, has a crush on our little Zoro, sort it out for me" he patted the spot before turning to leave.

Franky pulled a puzzled look, "Meaning?"

"Zoro is a stubborn guy and his grumpy face pisses me off, so get the cook and him together" Law looked over his shoulder, "Got it?"

"Got it boss" he raised his thumb up and winked.

* * *

><p>Law lay on his bed reading a delightful book about murder. He hummed a nameless tune in his head as he flicked the page. Any minute now the brute was going to walk in. Placing the book onto the bed table, he sighed and crossed his arms. No point sleeping if someone is going to knock on the door<p>

_Knock, knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

The door opened and showed the red haired man with an evil grin. Instantly, Law sat up and sighed. The flame-haired man stripped while making his way to the bed.

"_Sometimes you could be so childish"_

He crawled up the bed and straddled the tanned man's hips, "Do we have to stop fucking?"

"Yes"

"That sucks" Kidd whined and lend down, "...so can we do it now?"

The doctor chuckled, "Say master" he commanded and bent up to meet Kidd half way, "No say 'Can we have passionate sex, master Trafalgar'"

Kidd snorted, "Hell no" with that he grabbed onto Law's hands pinned them besides him. He went to kiss the man however, Law moved his head.

"Get off me then" Law sneered and avoided any eye contact. If Kidd refused to call him master then they would not do it; it was that simple. And Kidd knew this. When his Law said no, it meant no.

Shrugging away his pride for a second, he gave in, "Can I fuck you until you scream my name..._" _he moved so his lips touched Law's ear, "_Master Trafalgar"_

"You may Eustass, you may"


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Our Destiny**

**Chapter 2 - The day comes at last**

* * *

><p>He snuggled closer into Kidd's chest. His head rested on the monsters raising and falling chest. His ear pressed and listening to the redhead's resting heartbeat. Law hand ghosted up the stomach. His hand touching, feeling the surprisingly soft but hard skin of the ruby haired mans hairless chest. It wasn't until later, when Law was nearly falling asleep, that he released what he was doing and jumped back in shock.<p>

Was he 'cuddling' Kid?

Oh god, he WAS cuddling Kidd.

Trafalgar Law never cuddles. Not even his teddy bear, Bepo. So why was Kidd any different? It wasn't as if Law was in love with him. Pfft, heck no. Never in a million years.

Law sighed at the small thought. Maybe he wasn't completely against it. Okay, his mother was a bitch and a homophobe and would disown his for stupid thinking. And maybe he thought people who let their self's fall in love were foolish. But still...

A knock of the door snapped him out of thought. He immediately looked over to Kidd, expecting him to go get it. Instead: Kidd sat up, yawning and stretching his waking bones. Not moving of the bed. This man didn't get what being 'A' butler meant. Well who could blame him? He's only been here for couple of months.

"Who is it" Law called out after shooting a glare at Kidd. Kidd raised a non-existing brow in defense, still not understanding Law's grumpy mood.

"It's Robin," a voice answered.

Not thinking that he had done anything wrong, Kid dressed.

Soon, after being annoyed for a short time, Law found his jeans and quickly dressed into them. Without his boxers. "Come in" he said when they both were descent.

Doing as told, the black haired woman walked in holding her new child to her chest. Law smiled and walked closer; this was Robin's second child and once again, it came out with bright blue hair, "So what's her name?" Law tickled the babies' stomach and it grabbed onto his finger.

"Emiko" she turned her head the dressing Butler, "Kidd, Franky needs you. The car engine has blown-"

"Again? Fuck sake" Kidd stormed past the woman and made his way towards the garage.

Law popped his head out the door, "Stop swearing bastard"

Kidd stuck his middle finger up and continued his way down the hallway. Law chuckled and then bought his attention back to Robin, "Have you heard about my mother coming?" Robin nodded, "Well as head maid i want you to check everyone's presentable" he went towards his wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt.

"Alright, sir. Your work called, you have the next two weeks off"

Law nodded and dismissed her.

[...]

The morning was a disaster: Maids running around trying to find their uniforms, Chefs stressing about what to cook for Law's family, Usopp blowing everything up, Kidd swearing his head off at the long-nosed man, Law swearing back at Kidd for swearing and finally Robin trying to calm everyone down.

And when this happened, it was already dinnertime. Law, after refusing to eat anything, sat in his study tapping away onto the desk impatiently waiting for his mother to call or arrive. The stress from the morning had shown how this 'little charade' he was doing in front of his mother might not work. It might of years ago, but that was before Kidd. His mother was an businesswomen and she could tell fake from real in a blink of her eye. Therefore, he doubted that she would believe that his staff normally acted like this. Especially Kidd; the bastard looked like he was going to kill anyone he meant. The fact he swore in every sentence. And also how he incapable of making a sentence up on the spot.

A maid knocked onto the door and entered. Her orange hair was pinned up into a ponytail and her tattoo on her right arm was covered with a band-aid, "Your tea" she placed a tray which carried a teapot, sugar pot, milk jug and cup onto a table near the door and went to leave.

"Nami" Law said, she stopped in her tracks and turned. "Do you think we are doing an okay job? I mean would you believe this act?"

Nami processed the question and nodded, "Everyone had gone to great effort to keep this 'act' up so I think your mother will believe. If that's all, i'll leave." she walked out the door but soon popped her head around, "Oh, and remember to pay me extra from the tea, 500 berries will cover it" and she left.

The doctor smiled and stood up. He ignored the annoying feeling at the back of his head and went to drink the tea he was apparently charged for. The tea had shrug away the fear and made him start to believe it will work.

"Trafalgar" a voice called outside his door. The voice was Kidd and it sounded a bit off, "I'm coming in"

"_For a second there I thought he might have learned some manner" _the doctor rolled his eyes while watching the door open; showing his butler.

The cup in Law's hand dropped to the ground. Its substances staining the floor. Kidd was dressed in a black suit with a grey waistcoat. The man was wearing no make-up, which made him look kinder and less going-to-kill-you. What stuck out the most was his hair. His normal flame hair was now combed back behind his ear, making him look...sexier.

A sudden lust washed over Law's body. He grabbed roughly onto the man's tie and pulled him into a rough kiss. Kidd eyes nearly popped out his head as Law kicked the door closed and pushed his boyfriend back onto the door, "Fuck sake you look _so _hot" The red-haired man blinked once and then twice. He not wearing makeup and combing his hair back turned Law on. It had left Kidd speechless; and this never happened.

Their lips touch once more and their hands began to adventure around each others very different bodies. Law moaned, very loud, as Kidd pushed him back so his bottom hit the desk. With a pull, he was sat on it. There lips still together. The kiss turned hungry. And Law responded immediately to his lovers demands. Surprised at how responsive he was being. Kidd's lips were so warm and moist. He wished he could kiss them all day. When a tongue swiped across his trembling lips, he was quickly to open his mouth with a low, desperate moan. Which caused his partner to shiver in delight. Kidd's hands landed on Law's hips. His finger played with the clothed bone for a moment before his fingers crept inside of Law's top. They parted for air, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Law shuffled when Kidd's warm hands stoked the naked flesh of his body. A hot desire burned in Law's stomach. He normally wasn't so turned on by this. Why had just a slight change of Kidd's image made his so damn horny? Kidd bite his ear to get Law's attention. The doctor snarled, "What?"

Kidd raised a brow at Law's sudden mood change. He didn't understand why Law had been so moody lately. Was it just because of his mother, or was it something deeper. This being said, Kidd didn't want to find out. Law was a closed man. He barely opened to anyone. He had opened slightly to Kidd and that was probably all Kidd was going to get. So pushing the man probably cause that door to be permanently be closed and locked, forever.

"Nothin'" Kidd muttered, he went to turn away and leave so he could get ready for Law's mother to arrive. But then something caught his attention. The tent in Law's jeans.

The doctor looked at the man puzzled. Why was Kidd looking at his...Oh shit. A dark blush painted across his face. His legs crossed together to try hid his hard on. This was embarrassing.

Kidd chuckled. Never had Law gotten fully hard from just a kiss. This was quiet interesting. He caught the insides of Law's thighs and forced them open. He placed his head between them and kissed Law's jeans.

Law jumped in shock. He was confused. Kid never went down _there_ to pleasure Law or in simpler words, to give him a blow job.

"I should sort this out, shoudn't I, _master Trafulgar_" Kidd said in a smutty tone. His eyes still staring at Law's. The younger man gulped and nodded. The blush going deeper by the second.

With his teeth, Kidd zipped down the jeans. Law's eyes huge. The man then unbuttoned the small button above the zipper then pulled down the jeans down Law's soft thighs. Kidd chuckled when his partner sighed in relief. Jeans were such a pain in the ass when you had a hard on. Kidd should know. Law tended to give him one when he wore them.

Law had gone commando today. Probably from Robin running in on them this morning. It helped Kid anyway. His nose shriveled up in disgust. Like said, he never giving anyone a blowjob. He was, before meeting Law, completely straight and the idea of going down on a man wasn't what he dreamt of a night. Normally it was boobs or cars.

Anyway, Law smirked at him. His embarrassment disappearing when he looked at the feared look on Kidd's face. "Mister Eustass. I don't expect you to do this, you know"

Kidd's eyes snapped back to Law. He growled. Practically, in Kidd's mind, Law had just called him a chicken. And was giving him a chance to chicken out. Which Kidd REFUSED.

"Fuck no" he growled. Law raised a brow. He hadn't asked a question, had he?

Law went to object at Kidd's random outburst, but stopped when very warm, wet mouth surrounded the tip. Oh GOD, Kidd's mouth was truly amazing. It sucked onto him like he was hard candy. Making his body burn in pleasure. The mouth lowed. Taking all of the man in. Law howled as a response. His hands clawing at the combed down red hair. "AH, Kidd"

Kidd hummed around the length, earning another moan from his lover. Law was completely out of it. His eyes were shut tightly and blunt fingernails were digging into his head.

The doctor back rested back onto desk. Arched from where his laptop laid. Kidd teeth nippled gently onto the tip. And finally pushing the man over the edge. Law scream as his seed filled the shocked cheeks of his lover.

He panted loud. Oh god, never had he ever felt something like that. His whole body on fire. It wasn't as good as sex but it came a close second. Very close. As the blissful feeling drowned away, he heard chocking and coughing from between his legs. Law sat up and looked down to Kidd, who was spitting out his cum onto the ground. Making a mess which he'll force Nami to clean.

At first, he was offended. The man just sucked him off and now was spitting the evidence onto the ground. He went to hit the man with his foot but then he remembered this was Kidd's first time doing this.

"I don't taste nice, do I?" Law mocked, taking a tissue out of the tissue box and wiping his self clean.

Kid narrowed his eyes and then grinned, "You taste delicious. But next time, at least warn me before releasing into my mouth"

"Oh, next time? to get to feel you amazing tongue once more?"Law said, shocked and excited.

Kid stood up, "If your good. Now I came in here to tell you something. But I've forgotten"

Law smiled at his lovers stupidity. Sometimes Kidd was so cute when he was thinking. This normally never happened, as you can tell.

"Oh yeah" he clicked his fingers, "Your mothers here"

[...]

She stood in the living room. Ten minutes she had been waiting since the butler said he was going to get him. And ten minutes of listening to one maid rant on about something to another. The middle-age woman took her time to absorb the house. It was pleasant. But she wouldn't live here. The people were rude. The streets were loud and the decorating inside was disgusting. In the corner stood her bodyguard, his head bowed down and hidden behind his hat. The man had a sword hanging on his back. Showing he was someone not to mess with.

A cup of tea was placed in front of her by a raven-haired maid. She smiled nicely before bowing and walked away. Law's mothers eyes followed her as she walked and met up with the orange-haired woman who had just gotten down the stairs.

"I heard this woman is a real piece of work" Nami commented in a whisper, "She must be Law's mother"

Robin chuckled, "I agree. Where is Mister Trafalgar?"

The orange haired looked at Robin for a moment before hearing yelling and smashing. She pointed up to the ceiling to show where Law was. Robin smiled. She could hear Kidd's voice as well.

"You idiot." Law growled storming down the stairs with a frown across his face. He nodded to the maids and walked into the room. His eyes greeted with the woman he hated so much.

"Mother, what a pleasure to have you here" Law said, biting onto the inside of his cheek.

The woman stood, a frown equally on her face, she scanned her son before her eyes narrowed. "Your zipper is undone"

Law froze. Gulped and turned to look at Kidd who was behind him next to Robin and Nami.

He zipped his self up and looked back at his mother. "So" he started and looked towards the man in the corner, "This your new toyboy?"

The woman snarled walked over to him and slapped him onto the face. "You disgust me. That man is my bodyguard you ungrateful waste"

Law laughed, making the scowl deepen on his mothers face, "They all say that" he muttered and rubbed the spot he was slapped.

A awkward silence filled the air. Lady Trafalgar stood next to her son, she breezed in slowly and annoyed. Before a hint of something strong hit her nose. She could smell sweat...and sex. And now it explained why the man's zipper was down. She scanned the rest of his body for more clues, and then, on his ear, next to the two earrings, was a bite mark. A anger slowly bubbled in her belly for a second as her gaze landed on the two women. It was probably one of them. She guessed the orange-haired one as she had just came from upstairs. Her eyes narrowed at the woman before meeting Law's

"Law. We have much to discuss, lets go out"

* * *

><p>An Currently, this story is in the middle of getting re-writting. I have someone who is proof reading and etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Our Destiny

Chapter 3 – Truth

* * *

><p>Kidd slowly twisted the spanner around on the car wheel. Once again, the wheels had blown because of Law's bad excuse driving. And once again, Kidd was stuck in a small garage forced to listening to the long-nose complain. He stood up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Then wiping his hand on to the blue jumpsuit covered in dirt and oil from the car.<p>

His mind drifted of to Law. His mother had dragged him out the house before the man could pronounce even a word. This had been sudden that Kidd didn't even have a chance to stop the woman. The look on her face was the reason. She had that _look_. As if, she was going to make Law come back and suddenly break up with him.

Okay, that was him being very paranoid but still, it could happen.

Usopp stupid laugher rang in his ears and instantly awoken him up from his thoughts, he turned to the long-nosed man with a scowl. Scaring the man into a corner and blocking his self with Zoro, who had just woken up and had drool dripping down his face.

Walking towards the sink to wash his hands, Robin unexpectedly slammed the door open. All the men jumped at the woman, who wore an innocent smile making it out as if she hadn't opened the door like she was angry. She looked at the shocked Kidd with the same smile; "Mister Eustass, a man has asked for you. He is waiting in the living room" she said and walked into the room.

He nodded at her and began to wash the dirt of his hands. Afterwards, he removed the jumpsuit that he wore above his suit.

"Do you think his mother might force his this time?" Usopp asked Franky. The man shrugged his shoulders and continued to fix the car. When he was doing work, he was going to do work. He had remembered Law's speech the other day and was not one to disobey orders. Especially, when he had a side-mission as well.

Kidd tuned into the Usopp rambling on, he quessed it was about Law and turned around. "What you yapping about Pinocchio?"

Usopp scowled at his nickname. For a moment, he refused to answer. But, being a coward, answered when a scowl deepened on Kidd's face. "You've only worked here for a couple of months so you wouldn't have known about the women. Well couple of years ago Law's mother flew other with some blonde girl and demanded Law married her. Law refused and locked the girl in his cellar to be his sex toy. She must have died before you came...Hey are you listening" he waved his hand in front of Kidd's face. The larger man nodded slowly. Law's mother had came over here to get Law married. Law's mother had come over here to get Law married. LAW'S MOTHER WAS HERE TO GET LAW MARRIED.

Yes, he knew Law was heir to the business and okay he guessed that they would end up breaking up but...it was too soon.

Robin moved to Kidd's side, she tugged onto his suit and dragged the shocked man out the garage. He wasn't even bothered that she did so.

When releasing he was being dragged by the raven-haired women, he pulled away and sighed. "Was it true?" he asked her. He knew about Usopp record of lying, so asking Robin he was 100% sure to get the truth. The women didn't like to beat around the bush. Kidd remembered how she proposed to Franky. She said it so calmly and un-phased that no one believed she said anything. Even Franky had to ask her to repeat. But when she did, the look on her face was priceless.

"Mostly. The bit about marriage, yes. The sex slave, no"

That all he needed to hear. Kidd stormed past her and entered the house. He was on a short fuse and it just went off. He was a man who hated being lied to. Now he just found out his stupid lover hadn't even mentioned that his mother was setting up arrange marriages. Now he felt like an idiot. And he hated feeling like an idiot. He hated the fact he had a lover in the first place. He hated how he only had this job because he was Law's lover. At the moment, he hated everything.

He entered the room, his face red with anger. With a finger he pointed out to the redhead, "What do you want?" he demanded, all three looking at him un-phased. As if, they were used to it.

Shanks looked up with a smile, "You're the butler? Okay, well Lady Trafalgar asked us to wait here until Law's arrival. This being said, Trafalgar isn't here so Miss Bonnie would like to be showed to her room, if you mind?"

Kidd thought for a second. The he remembered Law's speech yesterday about 'respect whoever she might bring', so this must meant they had accompanied with the old woman. "Nami" he called out from behind him. The orange-haired walking over towards him after finishing a chat with Robin, "Show this _woman_ to her room"

She scowled, when did Kidd get to order her around? It wasn't as if the man was paying her pay check. But, not causing a scene, she did as asked. Carrying the many bags the pink-haired girl had with her.

"So what business are you here for?" Kidd asked out of curiosity.

Shanks blinked for a second before remembering, "Oh, Miss Bonnie is young Trafalgar's fiancé"

Kidd looked blankly at him for a second. He blinked a couple of times to try and awake his self from this dream. But, when after a pinch later, he gasped in air. "Oh" that all he could think of.

Robin came over to Kidd; she bowed slightly at Shanks and Luffy before taking the shocked Kidd away. This was the second time she had to pulled Kidd away when he went into 'shock mood'. The man was very single minded. Thinking more than one thing made his head exploded and it took about ten minutes for him to snap back in realization.

"Kidd, it's no time to stand around" she whispered, he sharp words waking the man up. "Either you do your job or go calm down and let others take over"

[...]

The car door flung open, scaring the people walking down the road. Law stood out the car, a frown on his face. He stormed to the gate and pressed the button that immediately opened by some guardsman. Law was pissed off. Unbelievably pissed off. How dare his mother allow some woman to live at his house without his permission? This was **HIS** house. Not hers.

"Law, stop acting like a child. I am your mother. I can choose who and what lives in this house and I'm choosing it to be your new wife." His mother followed the cursing man. She sighed under her breath in defeat and clicked her fingers. This signalled her bodyguard to her side.

Mihawk paused; he looked at her at her and waited.

"My son has had sexual relationship with someone, I have a brief idea whom but I need more evidence, got it Mihawk"

"Yes m'am" he nodded.

[...]

Kicking the door open, the doctor marched in. The anger had faded away. He never had been someone to keep a temper for a long time. And this wasn't the first time his mother did this. Sometimes he hated her. No, he did hate her. Stupid bitch should just leave him alone and pester someone else.

All he wanted was to see his stupid red haired boyfriend and have very rough, angry sex. Even if they weren't meant to, he could just go somewhere else. Heck, why didn't he think of that before. Maybe he could just go stay in a hotel for the weeks his mother stayed. It would save him much hassle. With clenched teeth, he looked at the straw-hat and redhead on the couch. That wasn't the redhead he wanted so he looked around the room before his eyes settled on Robin looking as if she misplaced something. "Where's Kidd?" his voice hoarse from the yelling. His fist clenched up, seeming like a threat although he didn't mean it.

Robin sighed, seeming on edge. "He walked off"

Law eyes widened in shock. He thought of reasons why, but only one seemed to fit the gap. "He found out didn't he?"

She nodded.

"SHIT!" he slapped his hand onto his forehead.

Robin smiled weakly, "You know where he normally goes"

Law chocked; how did she find about _that_? That didn't matter now, first he needed to talk to Kidd, then sort out his mother and then have sex. He hoped the sex coming first and then the talking to Kidd later. The mother thing, with luck, never happening. Law nodded at Robin and followed back out the house. He pasted Mihawk and his mother. The woman looked at him for a second then turned towards the house.

[...]

A trickle of rain slowly dripped down his cheeks. He had ended up in the park bench. His hands in his pocket and his head swung down in either shame or humiliation. What was he doing? He wasn't five, he need to go 'calm down' like Robin put.

He roughly dug into his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. Next, he pulled out his lighter and raised the cigarette to his lips. He flicked the lighter once; however, the flame did not show. He tried again. And again. His tries were wasted. So he flung it away. "Fuck sake" he muttered, running his pale fingers through his drenched hair.

He had expected this. Law getting married and him out of another job. Kidd hated this pathetic emotion and the stupid feeling towards Law. He knew, it couldn't be love and will probably never be love. Kidd had never felt the feeling. He was forced into an orphanage at the age of two so he had never felt the 'family' love. He never turned up to school, as he knew he was going to be labelled as the crazy gothic kid who could kill you if you just breathed next to him. Which honestly, he liked but he couldn't be bothered with the hassle the teachers made. He met someone at the age of 18. She was young and stupid. Typical girl who finished college and thought she on top of the world. He didn't really liked her that much, he just used her for her stuff.

After he broke up with her, he gotten a job at a garage. He didn't mind it and he met a couple of friends there. But, when he thought his life was getting better, he was fired and then did the most stupidest thing and went drunk driving.

That was when he met Law.

_His eyes fluttered open to the dim lighted room. Kidd groaned in pain, his head hurt like heck. How much had he been drunk? He sat up holding his head in the palm of his hand. His eyes peaked between his fingers at the unfamiliar room. Where was he?_

_A cold, relaxing hand touched his skin making him jump suddenly. He shivered but moved into the touch. _

"_Mister Eustass, you're finally awake," the voice said while his hand soothingly rubbing up and down his back. Relieving built up tension and past worry. He groaned quietly and slowly opened his eyes._

"_Hm?" _

"_I'm Trafalgar Law. Your friend's doctor. You've been unconscious for a week." He said bluntly in a soft tone. He obvious had done this before. Well he is a doctor..._

"_My fucking head hurts" Kidd growled, he turned to look at the slightly smiling Law. His breath hiked at the man. He was unbelievably attractive, even for a man. In the dimmed room, Kidd could see EVERYTHING unique about the man. Law wore an white lab coat and a tight long sleeved blue shirt, revealing his slim waist and tight muscles. The jeans hugging at the man's body and gave Kidd a great view of his perfect bottom. It must be heaven thrusting it that._

"_Are you done?" Law commented, a smirk now on his face._

_Kidd's eyes snapped up and a blush tinted his cheeks. Was he checking a GUY out? What the hell? He wasn't gay..._

"_I was...just looking for...erm" Kidd stuttered. _

_Law rolled his eyes, "Typical." He sighed and came close to the man's face, "However, you were checking me out, weren't you?"_

_Kidd gulped. The other man's lips were so close to his. He could nearly taste the man's breath. "I'm not gay" he half-heartily said._

"_They all say that" Law chuckled and moved forward. Their lips touched for a second. Kidd instantly pulled back, his head smacking against the metal headboard of the bed. "Okay, Mister Eustass. As you seem to be fully awake, I will go get you something to eat and drink. I hear your stomach, and it's loud. Here are some pills to get rid of the headache and blah, blah" Law waved his wrist, throwing a bottle of pills at Kidd and continued to read his clipboard, "You'll spend one week in here so I can check on you. If your process is good you can leave."_

"_What the hell?" Kidd asked the doctor who looked up from his clipboard with a raised brow._

"_What?"_

_Kidd scowled, "Do you tend to kiss people then act oblivious on what you did?"_

_Law smirked, "I know what I did and I will gladly do it again if it will shut you up...No? Okay then" he turned on his foot to leave. _

"_HEY!" Kidd called out. _

_Law stopped in his tracks and sighed, "You are annoying me Eustass"_

"_You could at least let me answer?"_

_Law, again, raised a brow. He went back closer so he was just a bit in front of Kidd. "Mister Eustass. Yes or no...do you want me to kiss you again?"_

_Maybe Kidd wasn't expecting that. He stumbled on his words and looked nervously away. He honestly didn't know the answer. He wasn't gay but the feeling of Law's lips on his was kind of nice. _

"_Well then. If you like to waste my time maybe I should forget about getting your food. Hm?"_

_Kidd growled, "Fuck sake! You're the one who kissed me and confused me"_

_Law blinked. He placed the clipboard onto the desk and after grabbing the pills from Kidd's hand, he placed that also onto the desk. He sat down beside him; his hand cupped Kid's surprisingly soft cheeks, and moved closer. _

_Kidd felt a persuasive force come over him. It was so strong that he didn't release he was willingly moving closer to the man. So close that the other's breath hit his lips. His heart raced uncontrollably, his eyes beginning to close. Kidd bought one hand around Law's stomach, making the doctor move closer into and towards him. Law's other hand rested next to Kidd's thigh for balance, he also shut his eyes and waited for the moment when their lips would finally touch. Finally, after very painful seconds, Kidd felt the warm lips brush against his. At that moment, he forgot about all the pain in his life and the fact the person he was kissing was a man. The headache had turned into a dull pulsate which could be easily be ignored. Law moaned in relief when he felt Kidd's lips; his trembling gently. The hand cupping the man's cheek shook uncontrollably as the light kiss got deeper and rougher. A wet tongue licked against his lips asking to enter. Law exposed his mouth and nervously greeted Kidd's tongue with his own. Their tongues rubbed together, creating a friction that made Law moan. Another hand touched his quavering body and directed him onto Kidd's lap. The kiss not breaking as he moved. Both of Kidd's hands slide down the doctor's lab coat and rested on Law's perky bottom. The redhead squeezed it playfully and chuckled, which vibrated into the kiss, causing Law shiver with delight. The doctors arms wrapped around Kidd's neck, bringing him closer and deeper into the kiss. After a short time, they parted for air. Their eyes half open staring into the others, reading in the sudden desire. Kidd gasped at the sight of Law. A light blush had sneaked across the man's tanned cheeks, his lips pink, parted and painted with shine. But what amazed him the most was Law's pupils. They were huge with enthusiasm. Kidd gulped at the sudden tightness in his boxers. The only clothes he seemed to be wearing. He leaned closer so they kiss one more time, however, a voice made him stop. _

"_I knew you had a thing for people in uniform" a voice said, and ended with a familiar snigger._

_Kidd's eyes snapped to the known man. "Killer? I haven't seen you since you left the garage," he laughed back, forgetting the very embarrassed man on his lap. Law's arms slide down Kidd's neck and shuffled away. However, the two hands restricted him on his bottom._

_The blonde walked in the room with a bunch of flowers. Kidd raised a non-existing brow at him and Killer shook his head in defence, "Wire made me bring them. He found them on someone's grave. Sometimes, I think there is something wrong with that boy. And if he asks, I didn't tell you. He said something about you might kill him later..." _

_Kidd tightened his grip on Law's bottom and continued to chat with Killer. It seemed Law was forced sit there mortified. _

"_So" Killer started, "Have you met my doctor?" he pointed to Law. They knew each other since Law fixed up the many scars other Killer's body. Like he said, he was Kidd's 'friends' doctor._

_Kidd blinked and turned to face Law. The doctor had a furious blush on his cheeks as he stared away from both men._

"_Indeed I have." Kidd pulled his crooked grin._

_Law huffed, "Will you let go of me!" a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_Kidd looked at his hands and squeezed one of the cheeks. "Na. I like having pretty things sat on my lap."_

_Law glared at him. His hands raised and began to push violently on Kidd's shoulders. "I'm not some dog or whore, you asshole!"_

"_The dog's got bite" _

_Killer watched the scene, a smile across his face. But no one could tell because of his mask. He never had seen Kidd so happy. "Well I'm going to get a coffee. Don't hurt him too much Kidd. He is a virgin after all" With that, Killer left. Of course, left the flowers on the bedside table._

_Kidd chuckled darkly, "Virgin" he teased and tried to get Law to look at him in the eye._

_Law shuffled, "He was j-joking of course" he stuttered._

_Kidd found this incredible cute. He laid back onto the headboard, still holding Law's butt. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't plan on fucking you"_

_Law scoffed, "I'm so disappointed" he rolled his eyes, "But haven't you ever tried?"_

_Kidd shook his head, "No, I'm straight"_

"_Hmm...I'm straight too, I just like kissing's guys and getting it up the ass" It was Law's time to mock as he finally looked at the man. The look Kidd gave him made him laugh._

_Kidd growled, "It was an accident-"_

"_Really? You tend to accidently kiss a man, obviously enjoy it and then freely start massaging his ass, 'accidently? This, by the way, hurts." He grabbed Kidd's hands and forcefully snatched them off him. "If I recall, you're the one who kissed me."_

_Kidd struggled for words. He didn't know what to say back to that because he did enjoy it and he was the one who kissed Law, not the first time but the second time. Saying that, he admitted that Law tasted good. So good, that at this moment wanted to kiss the man again._

_An awkward silence as they both glared at the other like they were rivals. Law shuffled off Kidd and broke the silence with a annoyed sigh. "I'm a fucking idiot" he growled to his self. Moving away from Kidd. "I'll go get you food."_

_[...]_

_The next week had gone fast. Kidd had got visits for multiple people. Mostly Killer, Heat and Wire. It was a day before his departure, when his three friends visited again. Both Wire and Heat finding out something interesting._

_"Killer caught you kissing a guy..." Wire asked and finished his question with a laugh, "I thought you were straight"_

_Kidd scowled towards Killer who shrugged, "I was drunk"_

"_Like that's an excuse!" Kidd shrieked, a blush across his face._

_Wire and Heat were finding it truly hilarious. Their Captain had kissed a boy. Sadly, when they asked who, Killer had already wasted and sleeping on the floor._

"_Who? Who? Who?" Heat demanded in a cheerful tone._

_Kidd closed his eyes in frustration, he rubbed the throbbing pain in his temple. "No one!"_

_At that moment, Law had wondered into the room reading his clipboard and humming a random tune to his self. He hadn't noticed the other men in the room but at the moment he couldn't care. His butler had just quit after working with him for three years. Now, he had to go around town looking for a new one. And if his day couldn't get any worse he had just lost another patient. All he wanted to do is go home and whine to some ungratefully bastard how unlucky his life was._

"_Come on Kidd" Wire pouted, "Please tell"_

_Law eyes snapped up, his eyebrows narrowed and his lips in a thin line. "Fuck sake" he muttered under his breath. People. THERE WERE PEOPLE. He could deal with one but four..._

"_Doc" Heat called to the man, "Do you know who it is?" _

_Law sighed and walked closer. He stopped besides Kidd and started to check him over. "Know what?" he said uninterested tone and grabbed onto Kidd's wrist. He placed fingers on the bit below Kidd's thumb. They both looked at each other as they did so. A strange feeling bubbling between them._

_Wire scowled at Law. Showing his dislike of the man, he hated how close he was to his captain. Heat smiled at them before he spoke, "The guy Kidd was ki-" his words cut short by a kick in the face . The man fell onto the floor holding his nose. "What the fuck Kidd" he moaned in pain. _

_Killer chuckled and Wire laughed at the other man on the floor._

"_Okay..." Law blinked at Heat then turned back to Kidd. He got close enough so he could whisper into the man's ear, "I can feel your heart racing"_

_Kidd blushed and yanked his hand away, "Shut up asshole, I told you that I'm straight"_

_Law straightened up and started to write. "Hm, and that's why you kissed me"_

_Heat and Wire gasped and stared towards Law with widened eyes. "It was him" Heat screamed in excitement. Wire growled his arms crossed in disappointment._

_A short silence later, Heat giggled to his self, "Kidd and Law. It's weird how your names go together"_

_Kidd raised his foot again, "I'll kick you again" _

_The blue haired man backed up. Killer at this point bust out in laughter. "It's true" he said between laughs, "Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law" And expected Kidd kicked however, Killer dodged it holding his stomach in amusement._

_Wire, who had been very quiet, looked at the two men. Then Killer. A anger for Law burned in his stomach but he had to agree, "They are right"_

"_Not you too, Wire" Kidd nearly screamed._

_Law watched with a smile. "I disagree" he spoke. All eye towards him, "Mister Eustass and me..." he blinked at those words on his tongue. Truthfully, he really liked Kidd's name on his tongue. And the way he said it sent a shiver down his spine. All the men looked puzzled at the slightly confused man. For a short time, no one spoke. They just looked at Law. The doctor raised his hand over his mouth. "God, they're right"_

_Kidd eyes widened in disbelief and laid back in defeat, "No fair!" he mumbled, no one taking notice._

"_SAY IT" Heat suddenly yelled, his free hand pointing at Kidd, "SAY HIS NAME"_

"_Er?"_

"_SAY DOC'S NAME"_

"_What why...?" _

_Killer also joined it, "Yeah Kidd, say his name!"_

_Kidd widened his eyes, "Fuck off"_

_Wire laughed, "Why, you chicken?"_

"_Who you calling chicken?" Kidd barked. _

_This 'game' went on for a while until visiting time expired and they all were forced out the room by Law. _

_The doctor placed his clipboard down, his hand lingered onto it for a bit before moving onto the bed. "Mister Eustass" he started, Kidd moved his head to the sideways with his arms crossed. Law shuffled in the space, "Your going tomorrow, right?"_

"_Yes" Kidd said._

_Law nodded, "Well, can you do me a favour?"_

_Kidd narrowed his eyes, "Depends what it is"_

_Law smiled softly, "Say my name." __The redhead blinked, hadn't this game finished already. He went to object, but Law had moved incredibly close. "Please say my name Kidd"_

"_Law" he inexpertly purred, his arms snaking around Law's body and bringing him down towards him. The strange and welcomed desire burned in his stomach._

_Kidd knew he shouldn't. He wasn't gay. But Law...he was something different. They moved closer, their lips hovering over each other. Law's fingers tangled with Kidd's as they began to kiss slowly. The sun had disappeared into dust, the sky coloured in with darkness. Kidd arms hung around Law's hips. The kiss deepening and their tongues stroking together. Suddenly, Law felt self-conscious. His body shaking with surprise. This caused Kidd to pull away; he looked up at the man who was now sat on his lap. The slight fear in Law's eyes. The doctor might be proud but losing your virginity was special and what he was told, getting up the butt hurt as well. "Law...I'll be gentle, you have my word"_

_The doctor smiled at Kidd's kindness and chuckled quietly, "You said you weren't going to fuck me"_

"_I lied" he whispered and captured the man's lips once again._

_Two figures could be seen moving together in the darkness of the hospital room. Painful moans and gasp filled the empty air. The hot body rubbing together as their lips stayed locked together. The sounds of squeaks from the bed joined the moans. The kisses got rougher. Their bodies moving faster together. The painful moans replaced with pure pleasure._

_When they calmed down, bodies sinking down together on to the hospital bed, they held each other tightly. By this time the night sky fading into a purple colour. And their eyes were already shut._

_[...]_

"_What a lazy bunch of people" a low voice said; he crossed his arms in disappointment._

_Another voice laughed, "Ha, It seems you were right Heat"_

"_Aren't I always"_

_Kidd peeked open eye and stared at the other men. He sat up and stretched, "What time is it?"_

_Killer checked his watch, "About 1 in the afternoon"_

_Kidd sighed, "Can I go home now?" _

_Heat smiled brightly. "Ask the doctor," he pointed to the sleeping man next to Kidd._

_Kidd choked. He thought Law had gone, "Err...Law?"_

_The doctor didn't move and continued to sleep. Kidd sighed and shook the man's shoulder, "Law!"_

_Law sprung up, he whimpered in pain and held his back. "My butt hurts."_

"_Alright then. They did do it" Killer placed out his hand, gesturing for money from Wire._

"_Fine" Wire took out fifty berries and placed it into Killer's hand._

_Kidd and Law watched. Law was still half asleep and resting his head on Kidd's shoulder. The redhead, no caring, frowned at his friends. "You should stop making bets about me" he muttered._

_Heat stuck out his tongue playfully, "But its fun"_

_[...]_

_After being fully checked again, by a different doctor, Kidd was sighing papers at the front desk. All three of his friends still mocking him. But he didn't regret it. It was amazing. Law was amazing. His body had never felt so blissful like this before. _

"_Okay, sir, you ready to leave. Have a nice day" the woman said with a smile and took the sheet of paper away. _

"_So Kidd" Killer started, "What you want to do?"_

_Kidd grinned, "Go home. I'm tired as hell." The four men laughed. _

_As they all began to walk out the hospital. Wire and Heat waved by and said they had work. Kidd and Killer walked to the car park and this is when they saw Law on the phone outside the hospital yelling at some un-lucky soul on the other end. "All of them? What am I met to do for food...Robin, I know but I have very high-standards and no offence your cooking is poisons...Oh no, Nami might be able to cook but she'll charge me...Fuck it, I'm coming home first. I smell of sex" with that, he ended the call. _

_Kidd looked at Killer who nodded. "I'll see you later, ne?"_

"_Yeah, bye" he waved his hand and walked towards the pissed Law._

_With a wrap around his stomach, Kidd kissed the man on the cheek. _

"_Mister Eustass? Why the sudden change of heart? Didn't you say you weren't gay?"_

"_Question, questions." He nibbled on the doctor's neck._

_Law gasped, "St-stop"_

_Kidd chuckled, "What you doing tonight?"_

_Law leant into the man, "Nothing"_

_Kidd nuzzled into Law's neck and sighed. "Maybe, we should go back to mine"_

_Law choked. Was this the same man he met just a week ago? The man who claimed he was straight yet openly kissed him and just yesterday made love to him. NO! Not made love, had sex. He had sex with him._

"_Is this a date?" Law switch position, so he was facing Kidd, "Maybe we should go to mine?"_

_Kidd shrugged, "I don't 'date' but your house does sound amazing."He recalled back to the conversation with Killer in the earlier days._

"_Oh it is"_

_[...]_

_They arrived. Unharmed. But Kidd had promised that he would never, ever again sit in passenger seat while that psycho drove. Heck, Law must have ran all the red lights and hit nearly every lamppost._

"_You need driving lessons" Kidd said, out of breath from all the screaming._

_Law smirked, "You need some new pants" he joked._

_Kidd growled. "So posh-boy, this is your house. Not very impressive" he muttered. Secretly his heart was squealing like a girl reading yaoi and the main characters just kissed. _

_They entered the house and he must have done a 360 turn. He never had been in something so posh._

"_So poor-boy. Like my house? Don't answer, your face says it all"_

_Kidd went to speak some clever insult when a soft voice called out next to him. "Sir. Your home. Some man has arrived for the job"_

_Law nodded, "Okay Robin, make sure mister Eustass here is comfy. I'll be back"_

_Robin nodded and led Kidd into to living room. It wasn't a few minutes later that Law came in with a foul mood. Him scowling at Robin. "What a complete drunk" he sat down next to Law, "He's worse than you mister Eustass."_

_A slam of a door and curses from the said man, Law laughed when he heard the car drive away._

_Kidd relaxed on__ the super comfortable couch. Law talked to Robin, "I need a Butler!" Law moaned._

_Kidd turned in, "You have a job spare?"_

_Law looked at him and nodded, "You know someone who needs one?"_

"_Me"_

_Law frowned, raised a brow and then smiled. _

_[...]_

The memories burnt. He began to slowly walk away, his back killing him from sitting down in the same position to long. He headed towards the beach because the sounds of the beach soothed his thoughts. He passed people, not even trying to dodge them. Some stopped and cursed, others apologise for walking into him.

Maybe he should quit. Get a job in a garage. It would be better than constantly being on edge.

He lent on the banister that separated the beach and the path. A hand touched his shoulder making him flinch slightly.

"Hey Kidd" Killer said, as he copied Kidd and lend on the banister.

Kidd smiled weakly, "Hey"

"Had a fight with doc?" Killer half-joked. The pained looks on his friends face causing him to quickly shut up. Killer sighed, the rain getting heavier. "You just released you're in love with him?"

Kidd arms slipped of the wet banister. His chin hitting onto the edge. He groaned in pain and shuffled uncomfortably. Holding his chin.

"Well that just confirmed it"

"You know fuck all" Kidd sneered.

The masked man laughed, "Oh, hit a nerve. But you don't even deny it."

A man stood behind them. His black coat hanging just below his knee and a white hat on his head. He pulled a dark smirk and moved closer to the men. His movement slow and sneaky, so not get caught. The man stopped behind Kidd and wrapped his arms tightly around Kidd's stomach. The redhead flinched at looked down at the familiar tattooed hands around him.

"Law" he purred. The masked man smiled and nodded as a good-bye to Kidd.

"Mister Eustass, I need to talk to you," he muttered into Kidd's drenched jacket.

Kidd grabbed Law's hands and pulled them off him. "Fine, but not out here. It's pissing it down"

Law smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>An -Editted


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning Our Destiny**

**Chapter 4 - Ditto**

**Warning - Sex and swearing**

**A/n - not really happy with this chapter. Egh! ;P **

* * *

><p>The hotel room was cold and bitter; just like the mood. Kidd stood behind Law, he closed the door slowly and stared, with a scowl, at the back of Law's head. The worried nerves of the doctor shook as he tried to put together what he was going to say to the man. Like his mother, Kidd wasn't an idiot. Sometimes he was stupid and foggy about certain area's but when it came serious matters Kidd would instantly tune in. As if he has some built in radar. And then he would go into 'dream mode' which ended up lastly an hour.<p>

Killer's words still rang in his ears. 'You just released you're in love with him...' Why did Killer have to say that? Law was already questioning his self with the same matter. It didn't help to know Kidd was going though it as well...because what if Law realized he did love Kidd but Kidd felt the opposite. Law would lose a friend, patient, butler and lover. Everything was riding on this stupid, confusing feeling.

As the night continued, Law and Kidd had peeled their clothing off and dressed into the white robes provided by the hotel. Law was laid, like a star ,on the bed. His feet resting on both pillows. He was sleepy and could just go asleep like this. However, he knew what was needed to be done. Sitting up, he looked over at Kidd on the couch. He had his feet up on the low table in front of him and he was watching some bad tv show about a cat who gets super powers that saves the world. Even though his back was to Law, the doctor just knew the man was scowling. The redhead hadn't stopped since he walked in the hotel. Might of been because it was one of them fancy ones he hates, but Law wasn't going to drop his standards because of his fussy lover. Nevertheless, he didn't deserve the silent treatment.

So, doing something about it, the doctor strolled to the man, his movements slow and steady. It wasn't until the show music drained out that Kidd flinched at the presence behind him. Two arms wrapped around his neck and begun to nipple onto his neck. Law purred like a cat, his tongue licking Kidd as if he was milk. Kidd was about to say something when Law's canine's dug deep into his skin. Making him jump in shock and groan at the pain.

"Kidd" Law mumbled into the neck, his tongue briefly sucking at the red skin. Kidd growled softly, his eyes shutting in slight frustration and pleasure. Maybe he shouldn't let Law touch him. Not saying he hated it, it was just...he wanted Law to explain everything. Tell him why he never told him about his mother or the arranged marriages. Questions roamed his mind. Clouding his thoughts. This leading him to sit still, like a slut and let this man, who claimed to own him, touch him. His patience grew thin by the second. Yet he didn't nothing to stop it.

God, he was losing his mind. Today had been a roller-coaster. Meeting Bonnie had spooked him a bit. And finding out that his lover was going to get married just added fuel to that burn. Still, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. As a doctor, Law must be smart so he must be able to think of plan...Well this is what Kidd thought.

Law's hand sneaked into his robe and carelessness Kidd's now open skin. A suppressed moan trembled on Kid's lips when he felt the warm hands of Law's collide with his cold skin. The contrast made him shiver. His mind turned blank for a second and he let Law touch him.

A smirking Law kissed the redhead behind the ear, "Maybe we should move to the bed. My back hurts from bending other"

And in a flash, his stomach boiled in anger. He shuffled the man off him and stood up. "Law." he said seriously. The doctor flinching at his name. "You know and I know that we need to talk"

Law pouted and crossed his arms in disapproval. Well he knew that. He had followed Kidd to talk about this. But he wanted sex. And he knew, what he wanted, Kidd was force to follow. "Eustass. We can talk later, I want sex." he whined like a child and continued to pout.

Something snapped in the redhead. "Fine!", stormed around the couch and grabbed roughly onto Law's bottom, slapping Law into Kidd's chest. If his opinion didn't matter then fuck it, he'll give the spoiled brat what he **wanted**. Law's head was snapped by the redheads hand and their lips met each other. Law was shocked at Kidd's unsuspectingly actions. Didn't he just deny it. But hummed into the kiss as he raised and wrapped his arms around Kidd's neck. The kiss was long and hungry. Law tried desperately to carry the kiss out. His hands holding tightly onto the white robe.

But...luckily for Law, Kidd couldn't stop. Something evil had washed over his body and he couldn't think for his self anymore. His fists clenched harder onto Law's bottom. So rough that his finger nails were sinking into the fabric. A fury was burning through his body, a hot, demanding anger that made his mind scream in rage. All thoughts had disappeared and his mind was left blank. His body reacted without his say, not like he realized what he was doing anyway.

His tongue slivered into the wet mouth and met with the determined one. Kid harshly pressed onto Law, the smaller man's body bending slightly from the violent force of the boiling body above. Kid bit, squeezed and starched. Teeth digging deep into Law's lips, breaking the skin and making Law scream. The kiss was going far from pleasurable. It was hurting him. He did like pain but this was way to much. He pushed his self away. Stumbling back holding his cut lip. His eyes huge in confusion. His glaze landed onto Kid and then he gulped. The look on Kid's face. It was distant. And the way Kid acted, it was like an wild animal and Law only knew one way to act to an animal. He crept forward with a small smile, to show he meant no harm.

Kid shivered when Law touched his bare skin. "Don't..." he whispered, the raven-haired man looked up at him, his body pressed against Kid's. Law's heart was beating rapidly, Kid could feel it. He raised up on his toes to meet Kidd's taller height. He was sure it showed how desperate he was, but he couldn't care. Their eyes were half opened, staring at each other. Law moved closer. His lips near the pale ones. He breathed in a nervous breath before kissing the man once again. Kid stood awkwardly, his mind hazy and his judgement faded. He needed to **dominate**. He wanted to show that Law's is his. Law parted his lips slightly and waited from Kidd's talented tongue to enter. Which it did. Hands played with the damp red hair, showing Kid he had nothing to be scared of. Kidd's followed, his hands gently moved onto the man's hips, flinching when he touched the robe.

The doctor moaned but it sounded more like a whisper. Their tongues played lazily with each other. The moist breath of his partner driving him madder by the second. He playfully squirmed when one hands untied the knot and exposed his tanned skin and boxers.

They continued to kiss passionately and adventuring around the other's body. By this time, Kidd's hand had already swept under the boxers and slowly sinking deeper and closer towards his hole. Law pulled back with yelp. His eyes were wide open now and asking questions into Kidd's dull ones. Kidd didn't answer and instead pushed one, dry finger into the hole. Law screamed in pain. He began to pull on Kidd shoulders to separate them. Kidd wasn't having this and wrapped the unoccupied arm around Law's waist. Slapping the man, once again, against his bigger built body. Law felt fear wash over his body as he was stretched, dry, by the finger. Soon two fingers entered, his body shook rapidly.

"Stop!" Law cried out, his eyes shut in pain and one hand holding tightly on Kidd's robe. His head buried into the pale flesh.

Kidd grunted and pulled the fingers out. "I'm doing what you asked." His voice didn't sound normal. It sounded twisted and corrupted.

Something inside Law snapped and he backed away from Kidd. Breaking the iron grip with a scowl across his face. "What the heck was that about, you fucking asshole. You trying to hurt me? I...Kidd, is something the matter?" his voice died down as the red eyes coldly stared at him.

Kidd chuckled. He enhanced forward. The twisted grin on his face. Law stumbled backwards, back hitting the wall. His weaker body was no match for Kid's, he knew this. And the look in his lovers eyes was beginning to scare him. Kidd slammed both hands next to Law's head. His mouth locked onto Law's neck. "Serves you right." he mumbled into the skin. His sharp teeth piecing into Law. The doctor moaned and his head flung back and smacked onto the wall.

Kidd backed away and gripped onto Law's wrist. Law struggled like a fish out of water. His body still shook frantically. He once again tried to run away but Kid pulled him away from the wall and flung him onto the bed, landing in the middle. He looked at Kid, his blood turning cold.

"Kidd have I done something wrong?" Law found his self asking, looking away, his red lips trembling.

The redhead's crooked grin slowly appeared on his face and sent a very bitter shiver running down Law's spine. "You..." he said, he lent down and crawled onto the bed like a animal. He stopped at Law's legs, pulled them apart and exposed Law's raising tent. The doctor blushed furiously. "Need to learn..." he continued, the cold stare still directed at the panicking Law.

The doctor shook his head. "Need to learn what?" he mumbled, his voice scared and the words tried to run back into Law's mouth.

The butler grated his teeth at the sight. It was pathetic. Trafalgar Law was terrified of him. He flung away Law's boxers and glared down at the half hard erection. Once hand snaked up Law's body and pinned both hands together above his head. Soon he pulled down his boxers and positioned his self at Law. The tip pushing into the small, quivering hole. The doctors legs flew around trying to stop the man. "Kidd stop" his voice small as he begged with small tears clinging to the edge of his eyes. Kidd didn't hear and continued to push. So hard, that Law the tears that threatened to fall ran down the sides of Law's face. "Please Kidd stop. It hurts"

Kidd's body froze. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. A hand covered his mouth. Had he turned into a possessive beast because he wanted all Law for his self so badly and let jealously cloud his mind. He scanned Law's trembling body; the marks now on Law's wrists, neck and lips. He did that. "I...I'm...sorry" Kidd whispered, his eyes looking away from Law. He felt ashamed of him self. He stumbled backwards on the bed. "I don't know what came over me"

Law paused. He sat up and moved away from Kid and he took calming breathes to relax. "Kidd...I will explain. Please don't become like that again, okay?" he said, he sat up and tied his robe together. He swallowed loudly and wiped away the tears. "My mother...she wants me to take over the business but this can't happen if I'm not married. She's, for years, bought women to my house and demanded I married them. I always denied them because...well...because I'm gay. This time won't be any different. I'll deny this woman like I have to many overs. I would never plan on cheating on you...you know that right?"

Kisd peeked at the doctor, he nodded slowly. "I just...I'm just..."

"I don't want to lose you two, Kid." He said for the man. Knowing well that the man would never admit it. He moved closer and collapsed his head onto Kid's lap. Feeling that the beast he witnessed before had died. "I've never felt like this...It's strange." He admitted his eyes fluttering close. As he drifted back into calmness, a hand had crawled up stoked his black spikes.

A short, peaceful silence calmed them down. The previous scene just a memory. Law grabbed onto Kidd's hand and pulled the hand to his lips. Separately he kissed each digit, his tongue just flicking over the tips.

Kidd looked down on the man on his lap. The warm, wet mouth sucking on his fingers was welcome. His eyes wandered to the Law's wrists. The shade of redness was still there and by the looks of it it will bruise.

Law turned his head up, so he now looked at the man. "Kidd...you know" he whispered, one hand catching Kidd's chin and forcing it down to look at him. "When I said I wanted sex, I meant it." The hand tickled the stubbly chin of his lover.

Kidd chuckled smacking the hand off his chin. However, still held onto it. "Of course."

Snapping up, Law collided his and Kidd's lips together. Kid growled but responded back to the kiss. He lightly pushed Law back so the doctor laid onto the bed with Kidd following afterwards. When they parted for air, Law stuck out his tongue playfully, like a child, "Now, now mister Eustass, no need to act so hasty. We have all night"

Kidd pulled a mischievous look, "All night you say"

Then regret washed over Law.

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" Law screamed out, his body shaking when another finger added to his tight hole. Not only was screaming out load in hotel embarrassing, he was also kneed on all fours like a animal; his hands clenched onto the sheets around him and his eyes closed trying to forgot what was happening to him.<p>

But Kid refused this to happen. He added another finger to the hole, making it three. "Stop whining. I don't carry lube with me so I have to do it like this," Kidd snarled as he spat once more onto his fingers before pushing in. "If I remember, this is how we did it at the hospital."

Law froze instantly at that. He meant the first time they did it? Kidd still remembered that. "You-Nnnngh-remember?" he asked, quite moved at the fact Kidd actually remembered. A strange pride and happiness bubbling in Law's stomach.

Kidd scoffed, "How could I forget, I had never seen a man's voice go so high pitch." And it popped and caused Law to frown. Shuffling about, he waited until it pissed Kid off. And it did. "Stop moving jackass!" He slapped Law's ass.

"Put it in" Law barked at him and continued to move his ass about.

Kidd rolled his eyes and did what was asked. He removed his fingers and kneed up. With one hand, his guided the tip to the entrance before chuckling. "Fine. I'll put it in." With that, he slammed deep into the warmth.

Law screamed as the world around him turned white. Kidd had, with only one try, found his sweet spot and was now thrusting into it.

The redhead smiled in achievement and lent down so his chest met Law's back. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name so loud-Nh-your mother can hear you" he pounded harshly against Law. Skin slapping against each other and echoing through the enormous suite.

The bed creaked and slammed into the wall. Law's scream joined into the background as he bounced back to met his demanding lover. When a hand trailed down and stoked his harden cock, he knew he was near release. And by the groans which exited his lover, so was he. So, being a pain in the ass, like he was, Law clenched his butt around Kidd. Making a roar explored from Kidd. By the sound alone, Law came into Kidd's hands and stained the sheets. Kidd followed, cumming deep inside the hot, tight walls.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, they lay next to each over panting. "Shit..." Law started, "I think you broke something"<p>

Kidd laughed-which sounded more like a dog bark- and pulled Law's body into an embrace. "Good...I'm sure the neighbors will appreciate it." Kidd muttered as he drifted into a sleep.

Law laid for a few seconds running his fingers through the dry red hair. A small smile appearing on his face as he snuggled closer into Kid. "I love you." his words faded into the darkness of the room.

When he began to drift asleep, he felt a kiss onto his forehead and tighten around his wrist. "Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Honestly, changing this chapter was the hardest and keeping Law in character AND ALSO MAKING HIM CRY is like getting shot up your ass. Nevertheless, somehow, I enjoyed making dominate Kidd. It's fun ^_*. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning Our Destiny**

**Chapter 5 – Morning**

**A/N- Lots happens in this chapter. Also contains sex. BUT MOSTLY ALL THE CHAPTER WILL ANYWAY...**

* * *

><p>The morning had risen too fast to Law's liking. He had always thought the morning could mean many things like a new day or another day gone or even sometimes the aftermath of one-night stands. Today, this was different. Today was the day when he had to face his mother once more. He hated today.<p>

His body ached in a dull throbbing pain that seemed target his hips and bottom. The sticky feeling between his legs somehow answered why his bottom hurt so much. Oh why, oh why did he let Kidd fuck him that hard? Practically his annoying mother was going to say something about it. Even questioning him until she screamed murder, but Law was strong. Never would he tell his mother about him being gay. All right, that made him sound weak for not having the balls to admit his deep dark secret to the women he hated the most. But, who would? He couldn't live just on the wage of a doctor and have all **this**he owned. And, saying that, saying he was gay might even make his lose the job. Patients will deny to be checked by him because they might catch something. Therefore, this little secret will forever be secret until he had stable job and owned the family business.

One eye cracked open and scanning over the room. Well Kid wasn't in the bed. That was obvious. He tried to lift of the bed but a sudden flash of pain caused him to fall down with a grunt. In the fall, he had suddenly felt the wet, sticky feeling between his legs. And instantly, he tired to wipe away the evidence from last night's activity.

"Fuck," Law muttered into the pillow, and catching the attention of the distracted redhead. Kidd looked over puzzled, his glaze scanning over the half-covered body of his lover. At first, his eyes just stared at the black spiky head buried in the pillow. A small, lazy smile playing on his lips. He moved closer towards the half-awake man and sat besides his feet.

With a tickle, Law body switched around, his face free from the softness of the hotels pillow. At first, he just glared at Kidd angrily. Pissed off because he hadn't been allowed a few minutes more.

Eustass Kidd didn't waste an opportunity and crawled over Law. Pinning him down by sitting on Law's hips. As he lower down so his face met Law's, he dodged the kissable lips and instead whispered into Law's abused ear. "Maybe, you should shower." His voice drowned in achievement. Kid always got some strange ego boost from making his lover all sticky and sweaty.

The man below him shot a deadly glare, which could be easily ignored. A few seconds past before the glare had turned to a sick smirk. Law licked his lips and lust sweep across his distracted eyes. "Hmm, Mister Eustass, you should join me. I'm sure my friend will enjoy your company," if the hint wasn't big enough, Law had now started to grind slowly against Kid's raising shaft.

Kidd snarled as he ripped apart Law's legs and lined their bodies up. With a thrust, he rubbed sensitive skin against sensitive skin. The hiccup moan was confirmation that Law was enjoying it. "Mmmmm," Law purred into Kidd's ear. His hips diving up to meet Kidd's.

It wasn't long until they both tired of the touch and craved for more. However, Law being as tricky as he is, moved away from Kidd. With difficultly and hisses of pain, Law limped into the bathroom.

The invitation still hanging in the air when the tanned, hot body had disappeared from Kidd's view. Enthusiastic to join his lover, he began to trail behind. But, a sudden ringing invaded his ears. He searched the room like a sniffer dog, strutting around and even tipping things over. Finally, when he saw the expensive phone on the expensive table vibrating, his first reaction was to answer it. "Law's showering, what do you want?"

""**You complete idiots.**" Nami's high pitch voice screamed down the phone and caused Kidd flinch it away from his ear and the hairs on his arms stand up on end. "I don't believe you both left. **ROBIN** IS STRESSING OVER HERE. We said Law went to the hospital SO you better come up with a good explanation." and she ended the call.

With a throbbing temple and a nervous sign, Kidd adventured into the bathroom to break the news to his lover. What he didn't expect is to hear very _dirty_ noises.

There stood Law, under the running shower, his hand rubbing his throbbing member. His breathe heavy and his eyes closed as he embraced the welcome pleasure. The hands increased slightly when a finger crawled its way into his slightly stretched and wet entrance. "Hmmm, feels so good Mister Eustass" he moaned loudly as he added another digit.

All Kidd could do was stand and admire the sight before him. He gulped when his name was mentioned and shivered when suddenly his balls tighten. Law looked delicious and Kidd couldn't help but lick his lips. Creeping over, Kidd slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Law's waist.

Law flinched and his eyes shot open towards Kidd. His fingers soon slip away and replaced by something bigger. "You want something _bigger_, master?" He teased, nipping on Law's ear lope.

The lust full daze continued on as Kidd buried deeper and deeper into the warm, tight walls. With a clench of his teeth, he began to thrust. Searching for that one sweet spot. When he got it, the loudest moan exploded out of Law. The hand holding his aching shaft tightened and made him see white. Soon, cum spattered down the tiles of the bathroom wall.

"Shit baby, you've gotten so perfectly tight," Kidd cried out. He held onto Law's weight as he continued to fulfil his needs. When he was about to climax, he accidently smacked Law's head onto the shower wall. And then, his cum staining Law's walls.

The dull pain in his head stung but the overwhelming pleasure downed it out. "That was good," Law breathed out, his body sinking down the shower wall with Kidd.

Kidd nodded as his bum hit the cold shower floor and he pulled out. "It was...but we need to change. Nami called me she said your mother gone crazy."

Law eyes narrowed at Kidd, "TWICE" he began to bark like a dog, "TWICE YOU HAVE FAILED TO TELL ME IMPORTANT INFORMATION!"

Kidd grinned slowly and nuzzled into the angry Law's neck, "Both times I've made you scream."

Instead of yelling at Kidd, Law blushed like a bride and snapped his glaze away, a hand placing over the bump on his head.

And then, Kidd knew he had won that battle.

[...]

In the dining room, harshly drinking a cup of tea and glaring at Nami with an evil stare, Lady Trafalgar thought over once again of what this woman had told her. "You better not be lying, or I'll have your pretty little head." Nami nodded with the same fierce look, leaving the room to find Robin and get an update on the current situation. Kidd and Law were dead when she saw them. So dead.

Next to the scowling woman, sat Bonnie with an innocent smile as she ate like a pig. She'd been sat here for hours waiting for Law and her patience was wearing thin. "Is he here yet?" she moaned and demanded more food by slamming her plate down.

Lady Trafalgar scoffed and equal slammed her tea down, but none had spilt. "Miss Bonnie, I would appreciate it if you would stop smashing everything down. He is not here, that is obvious."

Bonnie stuck her tongue out, leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms like a child. "Well, I'm bored."

The older woman sighed, her head was banging from just listening to this girl for tens seconds, she was getting tired and annoyed.

At that time, Mihawk walked in with two papers in his hand. "M'lady, I have found information about your son that might interest you," he said darkly, a smirk playing on his lips.

The woman eyes light up in interest and she snatched the papers out her bodyguards hands. "Hmmm," she examined the pictures. One was a picture of her son at the desk, probably booking a hotel room. It explained his disappearance. The next was her son in an elevator with three people. A woman, a man and his butler. She took extra time tracing her old eyes over that man. He was soaked, his sharp eyes looking annoyed at Law. Law on the other hand, stood with a distressed look: body clamped in, his eyes staring at the floor and his lip bitten. The woman next to him wore a seductive look, her eyes were obviously tracing over her son's body. This caused the frown to deepen on Lady Trafalgar's face. "Who is this woman?" She asked Mihawk.

The raven-haired man quickly answered, "Mimi Shade, a nude model for a dirty magazine. The other man is her agent, whom she has been having sexual activities with. When questioned she said she had no relation with your son, nor has she ever seen him before. She did say that she saw only Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd enter the hotel room. I have the conversation written down." Mihawk answered simply, his face and voice staying colder than ice. He passed the piece of paper to the woman, who looked over it. She was amazed her bodyguard could find so much information in such a short time, yet somehow she wasn't surprised. She does like to have the best of everything.

"Eustass Kidd?"

"The butler."

Reading the paper, her eyes narrowed at the words 'strange noises and banging'. Looking up, she went to ask but the golden-eyed man beat her to it. "Last night, she had heard strange noise and banging from the room besides her. This just happened to be your sons."

This time Lady Trafalgar hummed, "Get any pictures of inside the room?"

"Sadly, no, the hotel owner refused. I need guest permission."

"At least he wasn't with some tart" she sneered in a cold voice.

Bonnie tried to swallow down the urge to laugh. These two were dumb. Obviously, the butler was sleeping with Law. It was written all over their faces and 'strange noises and banging' unless they had become ghosts then of course they were fucking.

The trail of thought ended when the distant voice of Law. He sounded annoyed and someone else voice. Law stormed into his house, knocking things down as he did so. Kidd followed equally angry from being yelled at. "Mother" Law called out, Robin stood near the door and signalled towards the dining room.

"Law, explain yourself, now!" she stood up, arms crossed and irritated look on her face. Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw the bruises and bumps on Law's body.

Kidd crept into the room un-noticed; he went to go into the kitchen when the pink-haired woman shot him a disturbed glare. Confused he stood for a second until two pieces of paper on the table took his attention.

"Well you see mother-"

"No!" Kidd cried out, his hands rose. All eyes were on his confused.

"Kidd?" Law raised his brows, his voice slow and soft.

The mother looked puzzled at Law, she went to speak but Kidd bet her to it. "I'll explain, you have allot of paperwork in your office that needs attention."

Before Law could answer, his mother cut in. "Explain then."

Law shrugged, exiting the room to finish the so called paperwork he had. It seemed his butler knew something he didn't and so, he didn't fuss but made a reminder to ask what it was.

Law's mother, Mihawk and Bonnie stared, waiting for an answer. "Well, Law had gone to the hospital but he had gotten a message that the problem had been solved. The rain began to fall and he called me to pick him up. I kinda went on foot due to the fact I couldn't find the car keys. Anyway, both our clothes were soaked and Master Trafalgar offered to stay in a hotel until they dried." The lies made him bit the inside of his cheek. God it took alot of will power not to swear.

Lady Trafalgar scowled and dismissed the man. When leaving, she snapped her bodyguard to her side. "That man failed to mention why my son is covered in bruises or that he can barely walk straight. I want you to follow him about, obviously this man knows about this secret woman my son has been ... meddling with."

[...]

Standing behind the studies doors, Kidd hesitated at knocking. Something was strange; he could sense it about that woman. This indeed was the first time he had ever talked to her and he was glad. What a bitch? Nami was right she is like Law.

With five knocks, he opened the door to reveal a busy Law. The man wore glasses while writing out everyone's paychecks. He glanced up at Kidd for a second before continuing. "Mister Eustass, please lock the door behind you."

Kidd followed Law's orders and locked the door. Wandering into the room, he sat down on one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk. "Your mother had photos of us at the hotel."

A sudden flash of anger and embarrassment washed over Law's face as he dropped the pen and gave Kidd his full attention. "In...inside the room?"

Kidd shook his head and rubbed onto the throbbing vein on his forehead. This whole thing was starting to piss him off. Even though Law said, he wasn't going to marry Bonnie it just seemed that whatever Law was saying his mother was still going to make him. In addition, Law admitted hw was in love with Kidd, which just made everything ten times worse. Stupid fucking feelings and stupid mothers. Kidd was stressing, and a stressed Kidd wasn't the greatest person to have around.

Standing up, Law quickly went to Kidd. He truthfully didn't want a tensed boyfriend so began to use his magic hands. "Your way two tense, mister Eustass." Law purred into Kidd's ear, the hands massaging Kidd's tense shoulders.

Kidd smirked and relaxed into Law's warm touch, "I am." He closed his eyes and breathed out slow, smoothing breathes. His back slowly went back and rested on the back edge of the chair.

Law smiled, his fingers getting deeper into the skin. A knot that had probably been the cause of the pain in Kidd's shoulder came untangled. A loud, delightful moan rumbled out of Kidd lips however, quickly shut by Law's.

The doctor eyes kept open and his ears listening for any sounds. He loved how loud Kidd moans were but in this situation would just get them in trouble. Therefore, he kissed the redhead to shut him up. As the kiss got deeper, tongues together, Law's hands lowered down the white shirt. When they began to unbutton the shirt, Kidd stopped them.

"No," he said breaking the kiss.

Weirldy, not being upset, Law sighed happily. Finally, Kidd understood the worry about being caught. "Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't heir to the business," he randomly said, admitting out load what he'd been thinking about for months.

This caught Kidd off guard for a second. Law was lucky to be rich, some people, like his self, would die for the life the doctor had. He rolled his eyes pulled Law towards him, so his face was eye level. "Really? And do you want to get married and live in a cottage with five kids?" he whispered sarcastically, his tongue flicking against Law's closed lips.

Shivering up his nose, Law back away from Kidd and went to continue what he was doing before. When he sat down, he looked at the smirking Kidd with a frown. "I was serious."

Kidd laughed with his crooked grin, "So was I." Law pulled an disgusted face, "So princess, Imagine it, no private maids, no mansions and no money. Living in a small apartment with me, constantly picking my shit up."

"I get it..." Law picked up his pen and began to write, "I was just thinking-"

"Well stop thinking, you're lucky so stop acting like a whining baby"

Law rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he groaned like a stroppy teenager, "Can you answer a question like a civilised person for one second?"

"Ask away then" Kidd muttered annoyed, his eyes scanned the room at the paintings and many bookshelves. God his master loved to read.

"If you were me and I was you, do you think we would be together?"

Kidd's eyes returned to Law's, "Er?"

"Christ, I'm talking to a child. I mean if you were a doctor and I was your patient would you end up flirting with me. Or kissing me? Nevertheless, I doubt you would sit on my lap and I doubt I would let you. Maybe if you wore a sexy maid costume," Law continued to babble on about many subjects before Kidd interrupted him.

"You're such a pervert," Kidd blushed, the idea had came into his head however, Law be the one wearing the maid suit. "I believe the maid outfit would suit you more."

Outside the room, Mihawk sneakily crept towards the door. He stopped just outside it and placed his ear upon the door. "_The maid outfit would suit you more." _With a raised brow, he listened for more. But when they suddenly stopped talking and all he could hear was laughter.

"Yo, Mihawk," an annoying voice rang in his ears; he turned to glare at the man with a scowl. Shanks smiled, "What you doing?" he asked in a high-pitched singsong voice.

"Shut up idiot." He whispered, smacking his hand onto Shanks mouth. The red-haired man stood still for a minute admiring the man's adorable face (well he thought it was adorable), he didn't release that he was blushing. When the conversation started again about unless stuff, Hawkeye backed away, sighed and peeked back over to Shanks. He raised a brow at the blushing man and raised the hand that used to be on Shanks mouth to his forehead, "Are you ill, idiot? Don't infect me with your silly diseases."

Shanks took Hawkeye's hand in his own, weaving the fingers together. With a push, Mihawk was slammed into the closed door with Shanks near his face, "Dracule..." Shanks whispered and brushed his lips against Mihawk's.

Their lips moved slowly together, hands adventuring the others body, soft moans swallowed down by the other. A strange feeling bubbling between the men. Slowly Mihawk opened his mouth and let the redheads tongue sliver in, playfully rubbing his tongue against the others.

The kiss might have been slow, but it was enough for Shanks to need more. "Dracule, please give yourself to me..." he whispered into the man's wet lips.

Hawkeye eyes shot open in shook, he pushed the other man backwards and slapped a hand over his mouth. "You...you...disgust me." Not looking once at the shocked Shanks, he flees.

[...]

Later on, sitting at the dining room with Bonnie and his mother, Law ate the meal prepared by the two new chefs. Law chewed lightly onto the carrot while returning flirty stares at his hungry butler. His mother was sat beside him so he guessed the woman could see his face.

Bonnie, sat opposite, watched him. A smile playing on her lips as she also ate the meal. She had only seen this man twice, and she already guessed, no, knew he was gay. But, she somehow second guessed herself when Law's mother said 'some woman' as if he had before been with one.

"Law," his mother said, placing her teacup onto the table, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Law slowly glanced at his mother with a smirk, "Yes mother dearest?"

She rolled her eyes, "Law, you will be wed in two weeks, at the church down the street."

The fork dropped out his hand. His jaw swinging open in shook, also followed by Kidd's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Burning Our Density**

**Chapter 6 - Spilled coffee and trouble.**

**A/n - Horrible words said in this chapter. Especially from Miss Trafalgar. I do not mean to harm or offend anyone, just make you hate this woman ;) . Heck I hate her and she's my character.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Days passed like minutes since Law's mother had told him about the already planned wedding. And like always he had tried with all his power to stop her. Yelling, throwing stuff, swearing and nothing worked. She had her heart set on making his life a living hell. So far it was working. This just made Law feel powerless, hopeless.<p>

To be honest, he was shocked to see that Kidd wore a dark mask as the scene went on. Not cracking or not affected by his mother words. This admittedly, scared Law. Moody Kidd he could deal with, silent Kidd was a torture.

Something had bothered him, even with his hoodie; the bruises on his body were visible. Even the bad excuse of walking straight was a massive hint. Yet his mother never caught on. He'd known his mother since his birth, and ever since he was old enough he always knew about his mothers sick obsession of questioning everything he did. Where you going Law? Whose this girl your with? Why are you moving out? Questions after questions. The woman knew no boundaries. Therefore, Law was surprised that his mother hadn't troubled him about it.

As he sat peacefully working on his laptop, his mind was full of thoughts. One especially. Married in just more than a week. Married to some women he didn't even know. Marriage...

A knock on the door snapped him back into realization, "Err...Come in..."

Franky wondered in with a grin. The type of grin, which showed exactly what the man was thinking off. "Mission accomplished."

Law raised a brow, "What?" Mission accomplished? Had the man finally cut his hair? Well judging by the extreme hairstyle, Law guessed not.

Franky snickered, "Sanji and Zoro. They are sorted."

Dropping what he was doing, Law instantly got interested in the conversation. "Continue."

They went on like a pair of old women. Sanji and Zoro being the main subject. It had gone as far as bringing tea in the room. By Nami of course, somehow he enjoyed the irritated look she had every time she was force, by Robin, to serve him tea. Now, she had joined in with the conversation.

"So they started undressing when you were in the car?" Nami said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Drinking a cup of coffee, crossing her legs and listening intensely.

Franky nodded, drinking a glass of coke the woman had bought as well. "I was in the back seats of the limo putting on the new spotty seat covers. I'm glad the windows are tilted black."

Law hummed and smiled toward the blue-haired man. Raising the small china cup to his lips and sucked in the brown liquid. Zoro and Sanji going at it in his garage, it's something you could imagine. Placing the cup back down, he sighed from the refreshment. The lazy smile still on his face. "Hm, expect a pay rise Franky."

Unexpectedly five knocks caused all three peoples attentions to snap to the door. Law sighed happily, knowing it was Kidd. When the door slammed open and showed his fuming redhead, all he could do was smile. "Mister Eustass, how can I help you?"

Franky and Nami quickly left the scene when they saw the broken car-stirring wheel in Kidd's hand. "What the fuck did you do, Trafalgar?" He didn't even try to suppress his anger.

"Nothing at all Mister Eustass, maybe you should sit down and relax..."

"I don't have time to _relax_ I have to go fix your fucking car, again."

Law hummed, moving closer. So close that both bodies were pressing together. Snaking a hand to Kidd's, he pulled away the broken stirring wheel and placed it on desk. "Maybe...you should punish me." It was strange, one minute he was confused on what to think of this man and then the Kid was running in here in a rage. Somehow that had turned Law on. Or maybe the lack of sex for at least three days had gone to his head.

Kidd eyes widened; the image of Law bent over, gag in his mouth and hands cuffed together was delicious. So delicious that previous thoughts and anger had retreated. "Gladly," he purred and connecting both mouths together.

Law smirked against Kidd's lips and pulled him closer towards him. Kid, being slightly taller than Law, was dragged down. As they deepened, tongues battling and hands groping each other. Law pulled back to breath, "Mmm so good Kidd-" his words were silenced by another of Kidd's suffocating yet delightful kisses.

The pale hands ended up onto the tight bottom, grabbing it and admiring the fullness. This time Kidd backed away to breath, "So tight," he hissed.

A creak of the door made both men jump back as if someone had just thrown boiling water over them. Then they heard a loud noise, like an aggressive knock.

Walking to the door, Law opened it and stared blankly at the woman stood behind it. There stood his mother. Her grey tinted black hair in a neat bun and wearing a fitted blue blazer. This worn with a white shirt and knee length skirt. Lastly, her black expensive heels. The shoes when Law was a child believed it were daggers. Truthfully, since a young age hated his mother. Ever since his father's death.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his black spikes and rolled his eyes. "Mother, what do you want?" His voice not so kind.

She crossed her arms and opened the door fully to reveal a scowling Kidd. Scanning around the rest of the room before a dark frown, which could scare babies, appeared on her face. "Law, we're going shopping. **He's **coming with us."

[...]

"Why do I need a suit if I'm not getting married?" Law growled. Now, in a private room in a suit shop, with Law, his mother and Kidd. Sitting on the sofa, Law looked at his mother with a deadly stare. Kidd stood next to him bored. So bored he was thinking about going to fix the car. Yeah, he was that bored. He did enjoy fixing and breaking cars, but after constantly fixing the same part started to piss him off. It was more like chore then entrainment.

She rubbed the tense, throbbing vein on her forehead and sighed out slowly. Law was starting to annoy her hugely. Never had she suspected that her son could act so spoilt, disobedient bitchy. It was pathetic and a shame on the family name. Law was going to get married if he liked it or not. "At least try this on." She threw a black suit at Law. "I'll be back in a second and when I return you better have the suit on." With that, she left.

Law rolled his eyes and stood up. Taking the suit up with him, he checked it out with a small smirk. He liked it, but it didn't stand out. He was Trafalgar Law, doctor, heir and boyfriend to the very attractive Eustass Kidd. He shouldn't be wearing this cheap thing, not for work or a wedding. Turning to Kidd with a shameless grin and a seductive twinkle in his eye, Law pursued closer. "Mister Eustass, as my butler don't you think it's your job to dress me?"

Kidd laughed, like said he was his butler not his personal dresser. "As a fully grown man, don't you think it's your job to dress yourself?"

"Fine," Law winked. He strolled over to the door, locked it and strolled back. "But you have to watch me."

"Law..." before he could finish his sentence, he was pushed onto the couch. Then, when he tried to question why, Law saddled him.

"Mister Eustass, would you like it if I stripped for you..." he said, a hint of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Kidd diverted his vision to the mirror, which just happened to be on the wall left to him. "Law, what if we get caught..."

Law chuckled, "When did you suddenly start to care if we get caught?"

Of course he cared. He wasn't so stupid idiot who craved sex and not bother about the consequences. And he felt offended that Law had that idea. "Since you could lose everything!" Kidd yelled, "Don't be a fucking idiot Law. You're getting married soon and then you'll finally own your mothers business. Why would you want to fuck that up so you could get sex with a fuckhead like me?" The anger burned throughout his body. How could this man be so calm and put everything on the line so he could have him? Kidd just felt like he was over staying a welcome, wasting bought time. He was fucked whatever the outcome of this. Be with Law and then be fired after he is married and happy or leave the person, who might, no, he is in love with. Fuck, he was going to get hurt both ways.

"Why? It's because I love you, you idiot. I meant it the night back at the hotel and I mean it now..." Law screamed, a furious rage rushing out his body and punching Kidd in the face. "And don't you **dare** think I'm actually going to agree to getting married."

A sudden emotion light up in Kidd's eyes, without much thought he kissed Law softly. Pulling back just seconds later. "...thank you," he mumbled, placing his forehead on Laws.

Law smiled and closed his eyes. A nervous breath released out his trembling lips. Oh god, he never expected him to say them words again. Now he sounded like a sissy. And Kidd just thanked him. Unless it was his birthday then this must be a miracle.

"Now Mister Eustass, as you so rudely denied me to strip, I believe it's time for me to undress."

Kidd grinned from ear to ear and nodded. His pale, slim fingers lifting up the yellow hoddie to expose the beautiful tanned skin. "Fuck," Kidd breathed out heavy, his eyes scanning over the perfect body. Throwing the discarded jumper out the way, his lips instantly launched onto the dusky nipple. Gaining an overwhelmed squeak for the younger man.

"Ah...steady on Kidd," he cried with a moan, his fingers sinking into the redheads shoulders.

Kidd chuckled; his tongue flicked over the bud and then on continued to do a routine. First, he bit, then scrapped his vampire like teeth down it and then sucked on it. Law seemed to like it as his breathing began to become unsteady. When he backed away, a depressed groan exited the doctor's lips. "Why stop?"

"Would you prefer to keep your trousers on?"

Law smiled and kissed Kidd's forehead, despite wanting to kiss his lips, Law was only limited to kiss Kidd's forehead. "Fine, take them off." Law raised his butt slightly.

"Gladly," Kidd lifted his head up so he could see Law. "If you were food I'd eat you." He joked, knowing how Law hated cheesy pick-up line, he un-zipped the jeans and pulled them down, exposing Law's bottom.

"Not very good with the pickup lines are you?" Law finished the rest by wiggling out of the jeans and throwing them somewhere in the room. So once again Law had gone commando, not complaining because Law was already hard, precum dripping down his length. It might have been only three days. After having sex day after day from months and then suddenly stop. You would get hard from anything.

Kidd's hand groped onto Law, the doctor squeaking like a mouse. "Ow, not to tight on my treasure."

"What are you, a pirate?" Kidd laughed, his hand lightening "Fine _master_; show me how you do it then."

Law chuckled darkly, slapping away the hand holding his crotch. His other hand caressed down his stomach, a small moan from his lips as his eyes began to flutter. The hand grabbed onto his hard length and played lightly onto the tip. He pulled back the foreskin and started to pump himself up and down. Increasing ever so slightly. "Ah...mmm. ngh," he chorused, his neck slacking down on Kidd's shoulder as he continued to pleasure himself. Kidd could feel the tightness in his pants increasing.

"Mis...mister Eust...ass, **Fuck!**" with a loud cry, his cum splattered over Kidd's white shirt.

Wiping of the substance with his hand and then liking it clean. "That was fast," he kissed Law onto the damp forehead.

"Hmm" Law hummed, not fazed by his boyfriends need to state the obvious, his fingers rested on Kidd's hip. "Fast enough to make you hard. Now what should I do with such a big thing?"

"Maybe you should greet it," Kidd kissed down Law's neck, "with your mouth."

"With pleasure" Law fell between Kidd's legs, his head positioned where his lips could suck on the hot length hidden by Kidd's slacks. Without much to wait for, he zipped down and released Kidd from his tight boxers.

The hot flesh stood before Law's face, his tongue licked over his lips in anticipation. First he licked from the underneath base of Kidd's dick to the tip. The tangy taste invading his taste buds also the salty taste of sweat from working in the garage, also added to the mix. Law kissed the top, milking out the precum. Admiring the taste and craving more.

Then he began to work, his lips sucking in the tip and they began to lower downer, reaching further down in his wet mouth and hitting the back of his throat.

Kid's head fell backwards onto the top edge, his hand running down into Law's hair and drawing small circles into his lovers neck. "Ah, **yes**," he purred, his eyes fluttering together as he enjoyed to feeling. He did thrust once into Law's mouth but got an aggressive, and very pleasurable, growl. Since then, Law hummed a nameless tune.

Law's head picked up speed, his lips tingling around the large length and by the way, Kidd had begun to claw his head, he guessed it was time for the man's release.

So, pulling back with a loud 'pop', Law stoked the thick length. His fingers playing with tip, and his lips closed gently over it, waiting for the man's release. And when he did, he swallowed every part of the salty evidence. His eyes staring up at Kidd with a lustful glaze.

After calming down, Kidd tugged Law up into a rough and passionate kiss. "Now go get dressed in that suit." Kidd said coldly. Making Law to jump back slightly, what was wrong with Kidd now. Suddenly, Kidd roared in laughter. "Ha, the look on your face is priceless; did I sound like your mother?"

"Shut up" Law became very embarrassed, "You caught me off guard."

Kidd stuck out his tongue. "Well you get dressed and I'll go get you something to drink."

"What !? Now you start doing your job?" Law said confused as he was carried up and then dumped on the couch.

"I need a piss."

"Charming." Law stood up and went to change. "There's money in my jean pocket."

"Money?" Kidd was amazed at why Law needed to tell him that.

"You use money to buy things. Like coffee, with two sugars and milk."

It was like a click of his fingers in his head. He nodded in agreement and took the money. "Coffee with two sugars and milk," he repeated so he wouldn't forget and when he finally got it stuck in his head like a song, he walked out the room.

Law's mother stood outside the shop yelling down the phone. Her face angrier than normal and her voice more annoying. "When the photos are done, bring them as immediately to the small suit shop in the centre of the town... Yes that one...Good work Mihawk."

As Kidd passed her, instantly she scowled. "Mister Eustass?" She questioned, her movements were slow but from Kidd's perspective, she looked like she was getting into a fighting stance. But actually she just crossed her arms.

"Master Trafalgar had asked for a coffee." Kidd had some change power come over him and the need to spill was extremely tempting. Wow, this woman had the dullest grey eyes he had ever seen. In addition, the wrinkles at the corners of her mouth, probably from all that scowling, really stood out. It made her lips look none existing, but god where were her lips. It looked like a thin line.

"Good. At least someone my pathetic waste of space of a son hired can do his or her job." She sneered, mostly talking to herself but her eyes just inspected over his body. "Now, I want to know about your personal life. You see, you interest me Mister Eustass; your relationship with my son is very bold. Many of the houses staff have said how close friends you are. And, if you are my son's friend, I believe I should know you better."

Kidd blinked for a moment, processing what she had just said. Finally, he answered a silent okay but she got the message.

"What was your job before coming my son's butler?"

"Mechanic." If she was going to be personal then he'll be blunt. Whatever, he didn't want to anger this women or upset Law. Neither did he want to dig up his past.

"A mechanic that became a butler...strange? Nevertheless, I will proceed. Mister Eustass, as curious as I am, I had a dig into your personal files. I read that you've had trouble with both police and hospital. Explain."

Kidd sighed, "Fights and accidents."

She scoffed at the detailess answers. "Hmpf, last question, I'm guessing a man like yourself must have his share of women. I read that you were in a relationship with some woman, how do you balance being my son's slave and seeing her?"

Kidd kept down a laugh. What file had she been reading? He hadn't been in a relationship with a girl for nearly two years. Just one night stands onwards before he met Law.

A massive urged to kick this women down flashed through his body, and by the smirk on his face, he couldn't conceal it. "Actually, I havn't been with a woman in two years."

The older woman raised a brow in confusion. "Meaning?"

"I'm gay." He said so proudly, a smug grin on his face. Well half true, Law was the only man he had ever been sexual attracted to. So, you could say he was Bi, but it was too late now.

A sudden flash of anger, disgust and hatred flash before the woman's eyes. Instantly the scowl she worn daily had turned darker, her hand raised and without warning, she slapped him across his face.

"You disgusting, worthless faggot. You don't deserve to breath you abomination. I done talking to trash, get out my sit you revolting man. Go back to the gutter you came out off." Her words pieced into Kidd like a knife. She quickly entered the shop and left Kidd outside.

Moreover, that is why Law had never told his mother about his sexuality. That woman had nearly lost her face. Kidd tried to keep his anger in, but all that did was make his clenching fist to whiten and his nails dig deeper into his hand.

[...]

A young, girlish man held before Law holding a black, silk, wool suit. The type of suit Law loved wearing. His eyes widened as a shaky hand went out to touch it. His fingers stroked down the softness. He wanted it, really he did. The rags he was wearing now looked like something out a bin compared to this work of art.

"Mister Trafalgar I knew you would like it, my boyfriend especially picked it out for you." The lanky man winked and flicked back his long black hair, "You like?"

"I love...I mean I do," he mumbled, "Can I try it on?"

"Of course sir."

Then it begun, clothes flying, laughter here and there. The shop worker, Don, was a close friend to Law. He always got his suits from this store. "Oh Don, I'm going to find Leon and kiss him." (Leon, Don's husband)

"No you don't. You have creamy, strawberry goodness to go around kissing."

And then the door opened to show Law's mother. "Your Law's mother, right?" Don asked cheerful, a happy grin across his face.

"Hmpf, another _gay_" She said with disgust and walked past him as if he was nothing, just an object hanging on the wall.

"**Mother!**" Law screamed ashamed. Poor Don looked heartbroken, "Apologise you horrible bitch."

With a slap across his face, she snarled, "You little shit. How dare you let a faggot work for you? It's disgusting, he might infect you."

"Don doesn't work for me? And so what if he did, someone's sexuality doesn't bother me." Law sneered, his hand rubbing the burning skin where his mother slapped him.

"Not **him,** the butler."

"Kidd?" Law raised all brows, wide eyes. How did she? Who told her?

"Yes that wasteful queer."

This hasty rage rushed through his veins. How dare she call Kidd wasteful? The man is not even probably gay. Anyway, that was _his _boyfriend she was insulting, not like Don, he wasn't going to just say something, he was going to rip her to pieces. "You fucking bitch. Don't you sit there insult my boy-butler and think I sit here and listen. Either you get the fuck out of my way or I'll do something I'll regret, and you don't know how long I've wanted to punch your stupid, judgemental face!" The words flew of his tongue. He grabbed firmly onto his mothers arm and threw her out the room, locking the door behind him.

The anger flew out the door as soon as it slammed shut.

"Law...?" Don whispered, going over to the man and rubbing his back, "Calm down Honey."

Taking in a smoothing breath, he nodded, "Fuck."

Law scratched his chin. Well that was stupid, really stupid. Maybe he should not have over reacted. He meant he already knew his mother was homophobic and he nearly admitted that Kidd was his boyfriend.

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid.**_

Outside, near an alleyway, Kidd light up a cigarette and breathed in the smoke deeply. The coffee was in one hand, his fingers tapping against the lid as he tried to think.

However, truthfully, his mind was blank. There was a lot to think about: Law, Law's mother, Bonnie and the wedding. Why was he taking this so calmly? Okay, he yelled at Law for being an idiot etc, yet he was surprisingly taking it well.

"Having fun there?" grumbled a low voice, his yellow eyes shone out from the darkness of the alley. The irritating steps echoing closer.

"Who is it?" Kidd asked bored, his eyes barely looking up. Somehow, he knew it wasn't Law, so he was just going to act like a moody bitch until they left. Not saying Law was special, it was just, he could never truly be angry with the man. Well, not since the man said he was in love with him. Those three words had made his heart flip. But...he wondered if that was a bad thing. A really bad thing.

Mihawk appeared in front of him with a frown, his hand holding up a large white envelope, "Eustass, this little envelope contains Master Law's _insignificant dark secret_" The hawk-eyed man sneered, his voice evil and threaten, but not once scaring Kidd.

This man's presence had swiftly became interesting to the redhead. As a sigh to show he was listening, he dropped his cigarette and crumbled it onto the floor. "That the doctor secretly is a girl. Wouldn't shock me." That might be a bad joke, nevertheless the mood he was in, he needed bad jokes. If this man was talking about what he thinks he's talking about then Law was fucked. And not in the good way.

"Mister Eustass, you jokes do not amuse me. But to say, you should know Law's gender. You have been having a sexual relationship."

Kidd gawked, but covered it by a cough. Fine, if this man wanted to act like a smart-ass then so would Kidd. "Sexual relationship?" Was this man born with a dictionary for a brain. "...You mean fucking? Getting it up the ass? Anal sex?"

Mihawk shrivelled his nose up, "Watch whom your speaking with."

Kidd rolled his eyes, and remembered back to two a couple of days ago. When he heard two men outside the office kissing. Wasn't hard to guess it was the other redhead, but when Shanks and said 'Mihawk', it was easy to tell the other man was the same man before him. "So what if Law's gay. So are you."

Mihawk face drained, his lips twitched and the deadly glaze had wondered away. "How dare you make such disgusting accusation?"

"You didn't seem to care when Shanks had his tongue half way down your throat."

In a instant, a blush swept across Mihawks face. And then, the hold of the envelope tightened, the beaded man stormed away, not looking back at the grinning Kidd.

Stop, did he just let that man walk away with evidence about Law being gay? No way. How could the weird man have such evidence?

Strolling back with not much care, he tapped a tune on the lid of the coffee and entered the suit ship. Only then was he met by a overwhelming slap in the face by the tension. In the corner, near the counter, was Law's mother. Her scowl terrifying. And besides her was Mihawk looking a bit shocked.

Shrugging it off, he entered the private changing room with a grin. "Law I got your coffee...Law?"

Laid on the sofa, Law was relaxed out.

Kidd thought something was wrong and rushed to the doctor's side. Dropping the coffee in the process. "Who do I need to kill," Kidd asked, his hand rising up to Law's head to check if the man had a fever.

"My mother," Law replied, chuckling. His eyes stared into the red orbs and a small came across him face. Kidd was concerned. This was a first.

"The suit is ready." Don called from the door, his hand holding up the wrapped clothing, "Who dropped coffee on my expensive carpet," his eyes narrowed at the grinning Kidd.

"Sorry Donnie," the redhead joked, helping Law stand up.

"Hm, you better." The raven muttered.

Law hummed and rested his head against Kidd's chest. "I'm sleepy Mister Eustass."

Kidd cupped the back of Law's head and played with the spieks. "Let's go then."

[...]

Inside the Limo sat five people. Law, his mother, her bodyguard, Kidd and the driver. Law was sat closest to the window and was pressing into Kidd. He had his eyes fluttered close and his lips parted slightly. The man had fallen into a light sleep due to stress. Kidd however, was too interested at the traffic passing by the window.

His mother watched with knowing eyes at the man. The way Law had his head leaning against Kidd's shoulder and his hand onto the butler's leg. She would have passed this off as normal because her son was sleeping. Yet with the new information, this was far from normal.

Lifting out the open envelope in her pocket, she stared angrily at it.

It was a picture from inside the hotel room. Hawk-eye had managed to hack into the system and get it. Only to find this. Her stomach turned at it.

Law was on the bed or, better yet, sat on Kidd. His butt obviously being filled with the butlers 'weapon'. The doctor was leaning down kissing Kidd. But, what the mother was more disgusted by was where Kidd's hand was. One hand was pushing down on Law head, trying to kiss the man harder and deeper, while the other held onto her son's...he son's...shaft?

"M'lady, the more you look at it the more it will become real." Mihawk said comforting; his words slightly louder than a whisper but still hadn't caught the redhead's attention.

"Mihawk," she hissed and crumbled up the picture, shoving it into her bag. "I can't believe it."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, cutting _**him **_from the picture..." she looked at Kidd, "My son, is my son, I need him to take over the business."

The car had stopped now, Law waking up in a snap. He wiped his eyes and smiled lazily at Kidd, who returned back with a side smile. Stepping out the car, he was followed by Mihawk.

"So how you planning of cutting me out?" Kidd asked, crossing his arms and scowling at the woman. Hearing all the woman had said.

She returned with a evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>An - another chapter, another story, another twist and Law's mother is still breathing...grrrrrr :3**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Burning Our Destiny**

**Chapter 7 - Two plans, one outcome**

**A/n- Sex, planning, evil mummy Trafalgar.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Strange, I always had a sick feeling that my precious little boy would be gay. It was probably someone trying to spite me down from my high rank..." she trailed of, he voice full of disgust. "Hear me mister Eustass; I'm not one to allow such filthy matters go unnoticed. My son will marry Bonnie and live out the Trafalgar name. I never planned, or never plan to, allow you to interfere. Don't worry Mister Eustass, I was willing to leave with miss Bonnie before my son disappeared with you and returned as if he had been beaten up. You have bought this on yourself. Not my son."<p>

He knew why she was saying it. To mess with him. And it was working.

Kidd listened carefully, his lip twitching at the way she spoke about her son as if he was an object, "So, you want me to leave him?"

"Yes. However, not straight away. My son is smart; I do not plan to make him snoop around in my affairs when you leave because he thinks it my fault. But i want you gone before the wedding, I hate having trash around me too long. Oh, and don't worry, I will reward you for keeping this ghastly secret to yourself. Just like the waste you are."

Kidd watched this proud woman step outside the car, slamming it back with a loud thump. His body sank down the seat, his face buried in his hands. Fuck, he didn't even agree but he already was planning to follow the woman's commands.

[...]

Inside the office, Law played with his cup of coffee. He watched the ripples in the dark liquid spread out andsmash into the walls of his cup causing the new forming ripples to shake. Interesting, he felt like the ripples represented his life. As a new one started, the old ones would soon crash in and disturb there travel.

Law circled his cup, tracing the outline as his mind thought of a redheaded man. "Eustass," he whispered, a smile coming across his face.

This was it love. The thing people buzz about constantly. This feeling it was amazing. His body glowed in warmth and happiness. His heart raced slightly as more images entered his mind.

He had only just released how much he needed Kidd around him. These moments alone were nice and calming, but he wanted to be with the man he loved. Like they say, Kidd was the missing piece to his jigsaw.

The coffee had grown cold and sickly; he dismissed the need to change it for a new one, and instead drank it anyway. Letting the cold substance to run down his throat and into the tenderness bubbling in his stomach. Even with the coldness, his incredible mood could not be broken.

Until...

Kidd crashed into room, flinging the door shut and locking it behind him. Storming over towards Law, he launched his lips onto Law's; tasting the coffee only drank seconds ago.

The kiss was far too rough, but Law allowed it as he could tell his lover was stressed about something.

When backing away from each, a string of saliva between them, Kidd moved around the table after the pain from the table digging into his legs.

"Mister Eustass?" he said gasping for air from the kiss. He was flustered and shocked.

Kidd grabbed onto Law's hand and pulled him into an embrace. The doctor stood more shocked as his head was hugged tightly by Kidd's arms. He pressed his palms against Kidd's chest for comfort and nuzzled his face into the white shirt. "Fuck Law, so hot." He kissed the tanned man on the head, "And annoying," another kiss, "And so good in bed."

Law chuckled, "Mister Eustass, what's gotten into you?" His head freed for the killer grip and moved so his face faced Kidd's.

The look on Kidd's face was distant, but Law couldn't care less. He reached up and kissed the taller man passionately. "Love you..." he mumbled into the kiss.

Kidd smiled and pushed Law gently onto the desk, lifting him up so his bottom was resting above it. "Fuck..." Kidd opened the drawer on his right and took out the lube bottom. Law had always kept in there ever since one night they had had sex in here. Thinking about it, Law couldn't walk straight for a week.

"Kidd, we can't, in here, my mother," Law gasped between kisses, his hands disagreeing with him and unbuttoning Kidd's shirt.

"Fuck your mother. She's fucked off somewhere," he lied, too far to care if the witch walked in on them anyway.

Law raised a brow but not questioned his boyfriend. Opening his legs, he allowed Kid to remove his trousers. "Turn around on all fours." Kidd commanded.

Law growled, he didn't follow orders from anyone...but he did it anyway because he had become so horny.

What he didn't expect was Kidd to start kissing him down his back, going downer and downer until he hit his...oh no. "Kidd...what are you...Kidd?"

A wet, thick thing prodded his entrance and a lightning bolt of shock ran up Law's body. He began to shiver at the wetness in his body.

Kidd held onto Law's cheeks as his tongue stretched the tight hole. While Law moaned, he reached out and grabbed the lube. He drenched his fingers in the liquid and added one digit in with his tongue. Meanwhile, the hand that was holding onto the butt cheek, stroked down Law's smooth skin and grabbed Law's rising cock.

Law's eyes rolled into his head, not only was he getting a rim job and fingered, Kidd's incredibly warm hands were also stoking him. His hole twitched uncontrollably at the foreign muscle in him.

"NGH, so good" Law moaned loud, bouncing back. His breathing had become panting like a dog in heat. But he didn't care, his voice went loud, echoing in the small room. "Nnn! Ah! Ugh! Ohh..nnn."

Kidd chuckled, adding another finger to the mix. He removed his mouth from the hole, licking over it before fully moving away. "If you sound this hot with only my tongue in you, image if I shoved my cock deep inside you."

Law moaned louder, the fingers still inside him rubbed against a certain spot that made Law see stars. His arms collapsed and his face buried into the desk. "Kidd, put it in," his voice was coated in lust and demanded. His heavy breathing and blush across his face made Kidd chuckle.

"Put what in, another finger?" Kidd laughed, grabbing onto the doctors hips and flipping him over so his face met his. He kissed him on Law's red lips and backed away with a smirk.

"Mister Eustass fuck me," Law whispered, his legs opening as an invitation but a arm over his face hiding his embarrassment. A hand travelled in between his legs, peeling back his butt cheeks and revealing his dusky hole to the man.

Kidd licked his lips, the urged to dig deep into the man and make him scream his names was knocking at his head but he knew there was a question he needed to ask. "Who do you belong to?"

Law raised a brow, "What?"

"Who do you belong to?" Kidd asked again smugly, his dark grin across his face.

Law laughed with a smile. The slutty mood disappearing for a second and turning innocent. "You of course." He said like you would speak to a child.

Kidd heart swelled with pride, he released his cock from the tight space in his trousers and rummaged in the drawer once more for a condom. He didn't want Law to feel any pain. Wanted the man to feel amazing for the last time. Pulling out the foil package, he ripped it open with his teeth and placed it on his throbbing member. A moan released his lips as he stoked himself a couple of times and spread his pre-come along his length.

Re-opening the lobe bottle, he squirted the gooey liquid onto his hard cock and rubbed it in. "You ready?" Kidd asked, kissing Law on the forehead while he prodded the man's entrance.

Law hummed a yes and cupped Kidd's face so he could capture the lips with his. Kidd's dick pressed into the ring of muscles. Law painfully grunted. Shuffling about slightly at the pleasurable feeling of being filled.

Kidd started at a slow speed, building up slowly when Law's grunts of pain turned to very sexy moans. Which he swallowed.

Thrusting now at an incredible speed, Kidd grabbed onto Law hips and made the smaller body bounce back into him. Roughly. Pleasurable.

Law let Kidd have control of him. The overwhelming feeling of the throbbing cock insides his trembling hole was amazing. It always was. He closed his eyes, claws digging into Kidd's cheeks. Sudden his mind went blank when his sweet spot was rubbed aggressively.

"KIDD!" His back ached and kissed the man. Biting and scrapping his teeth down Kidd's lips. Kidd moaned loud into the kiss and a scream erupt from the other man. "Going...going to...cum..." Law panted out, grabbing onto the red spikes. His body felt so amazing and blissful.

"Cum for me baby"

And Law did, across his chest and even hit Kidd on the chin. The walls clenched around Kidd's cock, making him cum soon after with a roar. "FUCK!"

[...]

Sitting in Law's chair, Kidd zipped up his trousers and relaxed back. Enjoying the smell of sex reeking throughout the room. He was angry, furious. His mood dark and gloomy. But what had driven him to dive into this room and fuck Law brains out was jealously. The same thing that had controlled him to violently hold Law against his will. Law's scared face still frightened him. What was happening to him? He was going

Sitting down on Kidd's lap, Law snuggled into the man's neck and kissed the skin there softly. His hands dangling behind Kidd's back like he was drunk. Still he hadn't dressed, refusing as he couldn't be bothered. "Mister Eustass, what's wrong?"

Kidd flinched at the question. Hands on the arms of the chair clenched together. "Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"Fuck off Law." He said ashamed. Bursting out anger and annoyed.

Law looked at Kidd with his brows narrowed, "Do you have someone else?"

Kidd peeked at the corner of his eyes at Law. The man was jealous; he had just made Trafalgar Law jealous. Wait, it wasn't the time to be proud this was a opportunity. If Kidd didn't want to break or hurt Law then he'll simply just Law fall out of Law with him. It would be easy. As if, Law was actually in love with him anyway. "Truthfully, yes."

"What? Who? Why? WHATS THE SLUTS NAMES?" Law barked his voice pure jealously. His eyes were dark and scary. Kidd felt the arms around his neck loosen and Law's hands rest on his arms. Nail digging into his skin.

Kidd smirked, "Blonde, big tits, great ass and she feels amazing when I fuck her."

Law rolled his eyes, "Fucker. I believed you." He ran his fingers into his black hair and leant forward capturing their lips together. "Love you."

Kidd growled. Fuck.

[...]

He normally dumped girls faster than a shooting star. Fucked them, kicked them out his house and never saw them again. Just how he likes it. But Law, he couldn't kick a man out his own house. Or just come out with, 'Your mother said she'll disown you if we stay together so by. See you later'.

Truthfully and only to his self, he wanted Law to lose everything. So they could actually be together without fear of being exposed. Kidd just felt selfish at this thought.

He ran his fingers in his hair. He had a plan, he didn't like it but it would work.

[...]

"Strange. Outside on the grass wearing a white dress?" Law said out loud towards Bonnie whom was too busy admiring the flowers to look up.

"Your very gay for a straight guy," she laughed out, sitting down and relaxing back onto the soft grass. Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed in slowly.

Law screwed his face up, "Gay?"

"You and your butler? Very obvious."

"Wait...what?"

"Don't worry your mother doesn't know."

If only she knew.

Law sighed happily, so he wasn't dead yet. That was good for now. "Miss Bonnie, why do you keep such a ghastly secret to yourself. My mother and you are friends."

Bonnie laughed, "Of course not. Why would I be friends with such a...such a"

"Bitch?"

"Yeah"

Law sat down besides her and glanced up at the sky. A goofy grin on his face as he thought of a certain redhead. Kidd...Kidd was so...amazing? No, not that. Law raised a brow, what did he see in Kidd anyway?

"Do you want to get married?" She asked, snapping Law's attention to her.

He scoffed, "No!"

"Same."

Another silence before both instantly looked at each other with the same look. As if they read each other's mind. And in that short second, Law knew he would be able to get rid of his mother and be with Kidd in peace.

...If only he knew that that was a lie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Burning Our Destiny**

**Chapter 8 – Goodbye, hello**

* * *

><p>She watched with a grin. The sick grin that showed she had won. Her bony fingers tapped against her hips, laughing to herself at the image before her. Law and Bonnie. They looked so perfect together, <em><strong>so normal<strong>_. A sigh rushed out her nose as she turned to the other man in the room. Eustass Kidd was leaning against the wide window, head resting on it in shame.

Law, his Law, looked so happy with **her**. Jealously bubbled in his mind, twisting, cursing and cutting him up on the inside. It felt like his heart had been sliced into pieces. Was he that easy to get over him?

"He could get over you within a week. You're nothing, just a plaything until he gets serious. And now, he's serious." The venom spitting in his face and mocking him. Like a child boosting about winning a game.

Kidd sighed, running his hands into his red hair and closed his eyes to think. But, there was no point. He had made his mind up.

He crossed his arms and stood up straight, the sight of Law so happy was like getting kicked in the face. "I'll be gone before morning. Just remember your half of the deal."

The woman nodded, sitting down on her bed and dismissing the man. "Now go _fag_ and if I see your face anywhere near my son after today, I'll hunt you down and ruin your life."

And she could. Easily.

[...]

Walking with a jump in his step, Law grinned as he passed his workers. Catching them off guard and making some stare at him confused. And they should. He was so happy, over the moon. He can be with the man he loved. The man he wanted to be with forever. Nothing could ruin his mood. Nothing.

Opening his office door, he noticed the flat red hair and instantly shut the door behind him. "Mister Eustass I have the most amazing news-"

"I'm leaving." Two suitcases next to his feet, his suit lying on the desk and in the suit's place was a black shirt with jeans. He stood up, a scowl on his face. A twitch hitting his lips. Crossing his arms, he looked Law dead in the eye and took in a deep breath. "I've been offered a _**better**_ job somewhere else." Lying was not his strong point, never was. Actually, he was so bad, he would put Usopp to shame. But, he kept a straight face even with the anger roaring in his eyes.

Law blinked, "A...a job?" he mumbled nervously, feeling as if he had offended Kidd. "You're leaving...me?"

"Yes" Kidd spoke bored, lifeless. He intended to leave then, a suitcase in each hand and the money in his pocket.

Law stood speechless. Why? What? How? Kidd can't leave. Him and Bonnie had a plan and...and...and..."You can't leave, what about me?"

Kidd snapped his eyes to Law, "How selfish are you? You have someone else to fill that spot now."

His words hit Law in the heart like a bullet, his eyes opened shocked and his mouth swung open. This can't be happen, Law had just set up this plan and Kidd had decided to leave. And Bonnie filling his spot? Law wanted Kidd. Not Bonnie. He wanted Kidd's body, mind, sharp tongue, great sex and mostly the way the man makes him feel.

Law reached out, grabbing onto Kidd's black shirt and slammed their lips together in a rough kiss. Maybe this would show his true feelings for Kidd. The man tightened his grip onto his butler's shirt hoping the other man would respond to the kiss. Biting, licking, stoking Kidd's neck. Nothing worked. Kidd remained closed. Backing away with a glisten in his eyes, Law wrapped his arms tighten around Kidd. "Please don't leave me..."

Unintentionally he bit his lip and held Law back. He could feel it. Law's heart beating rapidly. The man was scared of losing him and Kidd knew it. But Law had Bonnie now. They had already gotten so close. The stupid bitch had taken what was his. To top it off, his mother was the one controlling it. He was done with this family. The stress, the secrets. It was worse than something on the tv. Truthfully, Kidd couldn't handle it. He needed at break, or to leave.

He quickly stepped back and pushed Law away from him. "Stop it" he growled, "I don't fucking love you. I have never loved you. I just needed a job and you seemed like an easy target so I fucked you. You're not special; I've fucked a lot of people." He lied through his teeth, his eyes showing this.

With that, the redhead picked up his bags and fled. Running quickly. He smashed into the maids, hitting pass Franky and dived outside into the cold air. The taxi had arrived and he was too glad to see it. Quickly he jumped in. Taking a deep, sad breathe. Oh fuck. That was bad. So bad. He should, no, could of handled that better. But Law's face...so betrayed.

Regret stung around his head. _Just leaved, escape. Get away and don't look back. _

[...]

The room was dark, corrupted. He sat in the sheltered corner of the room where he let his thoughts roam freely into the darkness. Leg's curled up into his chest and arms wrapped around them protectively. It had been two hours since Kidd left. And within those two hours he had destroyed ever piece of furniture that lived in his study. The desk had fallen to its side, the laptop and paperwork scattered around the room like dust. The three chairs had broken and laid on the floor in despair. But Law was worse. He was broken, ripped, shredded, burnt, cut, stabbed. The words were endless.

The cold air haunted around him, singing mocking songs at him. Slowly his heart burned away under the overwhelming feeling of hurt and pain. He did truly love Eustass Kidd. And never did he take a second to think if his feelings were returned. If Kidd would ever feel the same way. He was selfish and allowed himself to live of this feeling.

A bitter sigh of truth escaped his trembling lips and shoot a painful gasp into the harsh, cold air. His body hurt from his angry outburst. The room was destroyed. What had came over him was the truth. If he just listened, watched, he might of saved himself the heartbreak. But he didn't. Now his room was as broken as his heart.

That moment he felt a tickle upon his pale, lifeless cheeks. He raised a slender finger and wiped away his tears.

He swallowed thickly, the sobs becoming harsher and burning his throat. Heartbreak was for the weak yet he let it happen to him. He was Trafalgar Law, not some teenage girl. He was played, fooled, a joke to all.

Law cried. He cried until his eyes singed in heat.

A knock on the door echoed through the room. Snapping the thin man to glare at the door. Was it Kidd? Had he came back to apologise, to deny he was wrong?

The hope disappeared like a bubble when he heard a voice. A calm woman voice. "Law, Law, open the door." Robin called in, Nami besides her knocking like a mad man.

Law slapped his head back onto the wall behind him. Breathing in small, calm breathes. People. He didn't want to see anyone. Not his maids. Not his mother.

"Go away..." his voice was weak. And Law was shocked to hear such weakness exit from his mouth.

When the knocking stopped, Law raised a brow in confusion. Had they left that quickly? Were they done with him just as fast as Kidd was with him?

The door flung open, lock breaking, and smacked against the wall. The light from the hallway crept into the room and Law hissed and covered his eyes.

Robin entered first, warning the others to stay behind her. "Law? Where are you?"

She noticed his body in the corner, his body against the wall like a frightened animal. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room. Of course, it was destroyed. Everything ruined. And then she guessed what had happened. "Law...where is Kidd?"

Law laughed. His voice croaked and his eyes dark and shaded. The laugh was cold and twisted and caused Robin to shiver. "He's gone. Left me. He never loved me. Just wanted sex. And when he was done with me, he went."

Robin looked at the man in disbelief. Law stood up, wiping the tears away from his face. A sick fury was burning in his stomach. It wasn't directed at Kidd but his mother. He suddenly knew, that old witch had something to do with this. He was happy before she came along and fucked up him life. Kidd might not of loved him but at least Law was happy with the man.

"Tell my mother I'm getting married." Law ordered Robin, his body floating towards her as if he was a ghost.

Robin nodded slowly, "Are you okay-"

"GO!" he yelled, and Robin left, the others following behind her.

He laughed again, covering his face with his eyes. He was ashamed.

* * *

><p><strong>An - This chapter, well, i hate it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Burning Our Destiny**

**Chapter 9 – The Truth is better than a lie.**

* * *

><p>Two day past and the day before the wedding arrived. Law hadn't even tried to talk to anyone. He was under the sick feeling that his lover would return. Maybe it was false hope, but at least it was hope.<p>

Bonnie watched from a distance. The man didn't eat or sleep. He had only left the room to use the toilet. And Bonnie was worried. Last week Law and her had become close. They even made a plan to avoid them getting married.

"Law, Kidd isn't coming back" she said, her stomach turning at how horrible she sound. But someone needed to tell him. Bonnie knew about their relationship from the beginning, she had watched them with hope. And, she knew, they loved each other deeply.

So...she felt horrible. She knew about the agreement between Law's mother and Kidd. And she did nothing to tell Law. The sick thing is that she watched it unfold in front of her.

Some friend she was.

But now, as she witnessed Trafalgar Law cry before her. She needed to tell him.

Law growled and relaxed back onto the turned desk. His back resting on what should have been the face.

"There is something about Kidd you need to know."

"I don't care."

Bonnied snapped, her hand slamming the door closed. Whom does he think he was talking to? She was the famous corp. owner daughter. Law's soon to be wife, and a billionaire. No way was she going to stand here and be disrespected.

"Kidd had a reason to leave, asshole!"

"Yes, he found another job."

"NO!" Her anger got the better of her, she kicked the table with such force it slammed backwards and made Law fall flat onto the floor. "You are a ungrateful bastard. What he has done is in vain, do you know that? Your mother knew about you two. Mihawk had gotten a fucking picture of you to fucking. And she threatened Kidd. Called him all the names under the sun until he broke it off with you. And guess what that didn't work. So she said she'd disown you and let you rot."

"What?" Law said confused, his head spinning with this new knowledge."

"That stupid bastard gave everything up so you wouldn't be poor. He was indeed in love with your sorry ass so stop being such a fucking idiot and let's get married!"

"Bonnie...I...what?"

"We are getting married tomorrow and them your going to take over the family business then take Kidd back. OKAY!"

"Bonnie...wait...I."

"Right?" she said demanding, her foot slamming down near Law's face. She was above him now, showing she was higher up.

"Bonnie?"

"RIGHT!"

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Burning Our Destiny**

**Chapter 10 - I'll be back.**

* * *

><p>The bed was cold, unwelcoming and unfriendly. He was bound in ropes of the cover; underneath he wore the clothes from yesterday. He hadn't had as much sleep as he wanted because every time he closed his eyes, the painful look on Law's face haunted him.<p>

Killer's apartment was disgusting compared to the mansion he had been living in for months. The mansion was always clean, super clean. But this place had clothes everywhere, luckily Killer was a single man. Because, Kidd was sure, a woman would never want to step foot into a place like this. Nevertheless, what to live in it.

The place was normal: TV, bed, wardrobe, kitchen and toilet. Everything a normal person would need. But Kidd felt something missing and instead of admitting what it was he just laid around complaining about everything else.

It was the morning of the wedding, the day he wished he could sleep right through. Yesterday he had gotten a call from Law's mother telling, more like forcing him, to watch the wedding on TV. At first, Kidd flipped out, yelling and cursing. But that was until the mother threatened him about exposing Law's gay relationship to his work.

So, Kidd just thought to his self. Why had he let himself victim to this womans game? She was controlling him, telling him what to do because of Law. And he was letting her.

Why?

It's because...

But what suspired Kidd the most was that the woman easily found where he was. Was it that easy for her to find him?

"Oi Kidd, you wanted to watch the wedding, right?" Killer said, leaning against the bed.

The apartment was small so the bedroom was connected to the living room. And Killer living alone never thought of buying a sofa. Now he was forced on the floor like a dog. His black and white shirt open and revealing a tight black vest top underneath. He had his jeans with tassels and his black, sharp boots.

Kidd moaned, "I hate this you know." He admitted.

Killer rolled his eyes, "Why follow her commands then? It's so out of character for you. "

Kidd groaned louder, sitting up, "Because, If I fuck up Law's stupid easy life then I will hate myself. I might be cruel, some might say evil, but I would never want to be reminded of ruining **his** life. "

The blonde man laughed. "And you still deny having any feeling except 'lust' for Law?"

The bell rang in the distant and caught Killer's attention. "Fucking idiots are early. Get out of bed you idiot...You know that Heat will probably hug you. It has been months since he's seen you...Wait, how the fuck did you get out of bed already?"

Kidd was sat on the bed, legs crossed and also his arms. Ready to watch the wedding.

Fuck it. He'll see this. Watch Law happy and then he can go on with his life happily knowing Law's happy.

"Let's do this shit!" Kidd roared, secretly begging to go crawl back into bed and sleep. Or, just lay there with his eyes open.

Wire was first to walk into the room, he stumbled forward and sat on the floor just near where Killer was. He nodded as a hello and took a beer can into his gasp. Drinking on it harshly. "Stupid bitch tried to shave my sideburns." He muttered into the can. His girlfriend, heck knows who she is, he had never introduced her to the gang. Apparently tried to shave Wire's precious sideburns.

Anyway, it appeared even with Kidd's departure Wire still hadn't changed. His scruffy jeans, grey shirt and black vest over it. Even his hair was still in a loose ponytail and his slightly wavy hair dangling at the sides of his face.

"Why don't you just dumb her then?" Kidd said, nudging the tall man onto his head playfully. Wire snapped his head towards Kidd with a growl. Ha, Kidd knew mentioning anything about dumping 'her' Wire would flip. This man had a weird way of showing love.

Suddenly, fast steps from the other side of the room directed Kidd stare at the blue haired man running towards him. Wire ducked just in time when Heat had jumped up and threw himself onto Kidd. "Chief!" he yelped happily.

Kidd chocked as the other grown child hugged him to death.

"Nice to see you too Heat." Kidd whimpered out, grabbing the bed sheets to try at free away.

Wire sat up, his smaller womanlike body resting on Kidd's lap. This would be incredibly cute if it was a girl, or a pet or even Law.

BUT NOT HEAT.

The guy looked like a zombie. And Kidd wasn't in to that. Not at all.

"So, Chief, enjoyed your time with doc?" he said more cheerful, his face lightening up with his smile.

Kidd growled, his eyes turning deadly.

"Er...Heat, either you want another scar or you should really get of him." Killer muttered, practically dragging the puzzled man off Kidd and making him sit next to wire. Like wire, Heat hadn't changed either. His personality still as bubbly as ever. The blue haired man had his long hair dangling down over his shoulders. He wore a black, long sleeved t-shirt that appeared to be too long on him and the sleeves had a hole in them so Heat could slip his thumb out. On the bottom-half, he had red and black check trousers with heavy metal boots. The same boots that were too small for Kidd and were passed down to Heat as a birthday present.

"Jesus Heat, what pills have you took today!" Wire grumbled, kicking the man away from him while he drank another sip of his drink.

Kidd bad mood vanished at that thought. He was here, with his friends. Like he was before Law. He suddenly felt extremely happy.

Killer raised a brow and sat down on the bed. "Er...here" he passed a beer can to Kidd, "You know it starts in a minute."

Kidd nodded, the grin turning into a thin line. "Do it."

[...]

The house rushed with film crew, people stressing about setting up everything. Cameras were located at the church, the bedrooms and the front room. In the bedroom, Bonnie was getting ready while Law was in the front room still sat in his boxer shorts. Ignoring everyone around him.

With a cup of coffee in his hand, he thought about yesterday.

Bonnie had told him something interesting, more than interesting. Fantastic, amazing news. Kidd didn't hate him or use him for sex.

But he didn't feel oh so fantastic. He felt like shit. Law had the idea that Kidd was so un-controlling, a rebel and hardhearted. So why had the man caved so easily over him? If you loved someone aren't you meant to fight for them?

Again, the same question came to his mind. Had Kidd ever fell in love with Law?

"Law, get ready," his mother growled, the suit being flung on top of him. Luckily, his drink had been set down on the coffee table beforehand.

"Mother-" he moaned, swinging his head back on the chair and looking at the ceiling. "I don't want too." He closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep.

His mother lip twitched, "The wedding is in two hours and the camera crew want to record your before. Now get ready!" she commands, leaving without finding out Law's answer.

Law laughed, finding his mother trying to control him amusing. She might be able to control Kidd but he was different. Way different. But this plan wouldn't work if he didn't get dressed.

[...]

Kidd sighed, his body laid out on the bed. The show had started, the annoying tune ringing throughout the room. Killer and Wire spoke to each other quietly while Heat was texting on his phone. No one paying attention as weddings and shit weren't their thing. It wasn't Kidd's either but this was Law. He needed to watch this. Not for Law's mother sake but for his.

"_The famous owner of Trafalgar inc, a world known hospital branch which has been going on for decades, the heir had finally agreed to marry. After years of this day, Trafalgar Law said he would only wait for a certain girl and it seems today he had found her. Now Lady Trafalgar has kindly let us film the wedding and get an interview with the groom himself. Isn't that amazing forks?"_

Kidd scoffed, his eyes now watching the small television on the wall. "Stupid bitch." Kidd commented, resting his chin into his hand. She did this on purpose to show to Kidd that he son wasn't available to him no more.

_Law was sat in the same chair dressed in an expensive suit that suited him very well. It was black and had a tight grey waistcoat. The grey was light and the buttons dark to match the jacket. He had a black tie tucked underneath and he wore four of his golden earrings, two in each ear. On his face, he had a pleasant smile but anyway who knew him could have noticed the anger burning in his eyes. _

Since the show started Kidd had a scowl on his face. Now that Law had appeared onto the screen, his mood worsened. So bad that you could see the darkness surrounding him.

_Law legs were crossed and he was leaning his elbow on the couch and leant his head into his hand. The man was looking away at the moment speaking to someone else, who could only be his mother._

_When Law looked directly into the _

"_Mister Trafalgar, are you ready to be settled down to the lovely Miss Bonnie?" Asked the host, pointed his microphone to Law's face._

_The doctor laughed slowly, sending chills down everyone's spines. The twisted laugh showing something was bubbling in that intelligent head. Curling and cursing, wishing to be freed. _

"_Miss Bonnie and I are not settling down. We are both excessively early for __**that**__. We indeed are getting married. So I would appreciate it if you didn't refer it that we are older than we are."_

_The host swallowed thickly and nodded, "I apologise Sir."_

"_Good, now as you are here, I would like to say something to a certain audience member."_

_The host raised a brow, "Who might that be?"_

_Law laughed, shaking his head slowly, "You asked such improper questions. You're not very good at your job, are you? But, as I'm extremely kind, I will answer your petty question. The person I would like to speak to is my butler."_

Kidd's eyes widened as he clenched onto the beer can. Law wanted to talk to him, what for? Okay, he knew what for but why so soon and on his wedding day.

Killer chuckled at Kidd's face, classic Kidd face. Shocked with a hint of anger.

"_Your b-butler?" The host asked confused, "Isn't he here with you?"_

_Law rolled his eyes, "Ask another question and I'll personal kick you out my house." He spoke bitterly, "Now. Mister Eustass, I know you're watching. And I'm glad you are because at least what I'm saying next doesn't involve me hunting you down to say it. So, Kidd, next time you put your ass on the line for me I'll personal kick your ass just like I'm going to do to this poor host."_

Kidd blinked once, his non-existing brows so far up on his forehead. "He...what...how...he...knows?"

Heat laughed, "You can't hid anything from doc, you should know that Kidd."

Wire nodded.

Killer nodded as well.

"S-shut u-up" Kidd stuttered out.

"_Mister Eustass?" The host dared to ask._

_Law growled like a threatening dog, "Shut up! I am not talking to you. Fuck it, Kidd get your ass down here I have you stupid pay check and I'm not going all the way to Killer's house to give you it."_

The screen went to some other host who began to question Bonnie. At this time, no one was watching. Killer raised a brow at his best friend waiting for the redhead to move.

"Err Kidd?" Wire tapped the man on the shoulder.

Kidd gasped in air; it seemed he had forgotten to breath. "He knows?" he asked the other men in the room, who were in the dark about the whole situation.

"Knows what?" Killer asked, the only one knowing that Kidd had been quit his job because of a break-up with Law. The good thing about Kidd is that he was so limited on information. Being sarcastic of course.

"I dumped him because his stupid mother threatened to cut ties to him." Kidd answered annoyed, feeling like he was repeating his self.

Wire couldn't suppress the mocking 'aww' and the childish tone he spoke to Kidd, "So the badass Eustass Kidd has fallen for the little doctor."

Kidd blushed, "No i havn't!"

Heat laughed, "You should at least try and not show it."

"Shut up!" Kidd growled sitting off the bed and storming to the door.

"Where you going?" Killer asked, watching the man as he left.

"Where you think!"

[...]

"Any minute now..." Law said under his breath, leaning on the wall. Bonnie had requested, as they planned, to force Law's mother to come with her to the chapel while Law stayed behind to sort out everything. And he was, he was packing everything up. His mother knew. And now she was forcing him to move so he lived closer to the family business. It was only on the other side of town but he had to leave the house filled with so memories.

"Law...you should be start setting off." Robin said to him, holding her youngest in her arms. She wore a beautiful blue dress that stopped at her feet. It was slender and hugged her body perfectly.

"I'll wait a bit longer," he said, taking out his wallet. There was the check for Kidd. So much money for just one man...

"You'll miss your own wedding for me, I feel loved," A familiar voiced said behind him. Making Law breath stop in his throat.

Eustass Kidd was in front of him. Kidd was near him.

"Kidd," he said so softly, he barely noticed he said anything.

"Law..." Kidd whispered walking closer, "Are you angry?"

Law shook his head, "Disappointed..."

Kidd figured. He would be too if someone he loved broke his heart to save the person ass.

"So shouldn't you be at your wedding?"

Law laughed, "It's my wedding, it can wait."

Kidd smiled, "Law I need to tell you-"

"Thank you," Law interrupted, "Sorry...I...We." Instead of talking, he raised the check with shaking hands. "Here."

Kidd scowled and ripped the paper out of Law's hand. He thought he saw 1,000,000 berries. And he did, "Law I can't-"

"Kidd, just take it and don't drink drive again, I don't want to save your ass again." Law laughed softly and passed him, the pain look on his face was transparent.

As Law went to exit, he heard a rip; he turned to see what it was. And there was the check on the floor in pieces. And then another rip and another check fell next to it. Kidd turned, a scowl darkening on his face. "You can't pay me off Law, I will be back. Just wait. Like you said, you love me and no way am I going to let you down. Just give me time." With that, he left.

Law watched, a smile suddenly grew on his face. If Kidd needed time, he had it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Burning Our Destiny.**

**Chapter 11 – The Happy Ending**

**A/n – This is the ending chapter. Chapter 10 was supposedly meant to be the last one however I wanted there to be a happy ending...**

* * *

><p>Five years. It had been five years since he saw Kidd's face. When he was younger he heard about a saying that said 'time fly's when having fun', yet throughout these painful years, Law had never had fun. But the years just flew past.<p>

After his mothers passing, he was quickly assigned as the new owner of the business. His current job at the hospital had to be quit, as he couldn't handle two full on jobs at a time. Nevertheless, he was owner to millions of hospitals and when wished he could simply go work in one for a bit before his other duties piled on.

The business was easy to handle with his brains. People were easy to control when you were higher than they were. Soon he understood his mothers need to succeed. Outside his mansion was a doggy dog world. Kill or be killed. And Law was the one calling the assassin. Or pulling the trigger.

Truthfully, he loved it. Being in charged, ordering everyone around...but he still couldn't find Kidd. Years and years of searching for a man who records have been erased. His mother had been smart with doing this. And Law was shocked she had thought of something in the long run. Kidd was gone. Vanished. Law didn't even have a clue where the man could be.

Everyone else had settled to the new mansion. Bonnie getting with one of his ex patients, Killer. If someone would of told him that Killer would of been having a relationship with the Bonnie, he would of called them bluff and probably shot them.

Shocking enough, Killer had no idea where Kidd had gone. No communication at all after the wedding. Eustass Kidd had just disappeared. Law even feared the man was dead.

Like said, Law moved into a bigger house somewhere closer to the business. The staff had followed, as it was not far from the last house. Most have gotten on with their life whereas; Law had refused to move on. He was stubborn and believed in destiny so he was waiting until he and Kidd got back together. Nevertheless, when the time went on he began to worry if the flame-haired man would ever want him back. Kidd promised to return to him but as the days went on, he grew to oppose the idea.

Anyway, Nami and Luffy had married after Luffy told his parents he refused to take the family business if he did not wed Nami. Shocking enough, Dragon and Garp were impressed by the gingers money ability and agreed. However, Dragon was still in change of his business and Garp also with his, Luffy was stuck living where he pleased. This leading to him moving in with Law because Luffy had refused to apart because all his friend were apparently Law's staff.

Sanji and Zoro stopped being stubborn and ended up going out. It started rocky but the couple soon ended up being a great couple and believe it or not, Zoro soon is going to 'pop the question'. Only if the man can find the ring he had lost.

Because of being Law's new bodyguard, Mihawk was forced to come to Law's house a lot. Meaning, he had to see Shanks, as he was Luffy carer and bodyguard. Although, the golden-eyed man refused that anything was happening, everyone could hear them at night going at it like dogs. The walls were thin and you must be deaf to not hear them.

Lastly, and once again, Robin birthed another child, this time it coming out with black hair. Franky being upset that his new little boy hadn't gotten his 'awesome' hair gene.

Law, now, was in the middle of the car park, yelling down the phone for a mechanic, his stupid car had broken and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Mihawk so the man decided to do things his way. Adjusting his nicely fitted black suit, he yelled swears down the phone before hanging up and flinging his smart phone somewhere into the back seat of his car. Fuck it, what a day for his car to break.

Meeting after meeting...his life was starting to get extremely boring now. The fact that they were all about people wanting his money made his job ten times worse. Fucking money grabbers, worse than Nami.

A cough behind him made him turn around. An old man wearing a blue jumpsuit stood holding a toolbox, "Trafalgar Law?" he asked.

The tattooed man nodded.

The man nodded back and went to the cars bonnet to begin his work. Lifting it up, he saw the problem straight away and turned to the tanned man, "Seems your fan belts has broken and also your engine is blocked. I could take it to the garage to replace the belt and also clean out the engine for a fee" the old man put the bonnet down with a bright smile.

"Sure. Whatever" the doctor growled and crossed his arms. Not really listening the man.

* * *

><p>Later on, the old man had toured his car away and left the doctor to be alone in the car park. He went to his front pocket to get his phone, but quickly his hand stopped when he remembered he had flung it into the car. Fucking Perfect. He had everything on there. Meetings, numbers, his day was worsening by the second.<p>

Rubbing the throbbing vein on his forehead, the doctor began to go on foot to the garage. Which was on the other side of town. FUCKING GREAT. Law wasn't in the mood, not at all.

Beginning, the doctor passed many unknown faces. Some sneered at him, others smiled nervously. Yes, Law was cruel and he always got what he wants so to do that, people had to suffer. All fair in love and war, as they say. Ignoring the 'love' part of course.

"Oh, Trafalgar~" a familiar sing-song voice came from behind him, "I just called you, not feeling like answering?"

Law turned around annoyed and tilted his head up at the tall blonde-haired man with ridiculous girly sunglasses. Doflamingo was one of his business partners; being richer and crueller than Law was and owning the well-known 'Pink flamingo' clubs around the world, or in other words a brothel houses. They had done business once or twice.

"Lost my phone." He said, feeling something was missing, "Doflamingo, I'm shocked to see you without your 'partner'" Law chuckled at first before his eyes travelled towards the limo and to the man scowling at his time being wasted as his partner was talking to the doctor.

"Oh, Croccy not a people-person. Anyway, I have some business in Alabaster so I need you to collect some money for me" the pink-feather man passed a small piece of paper and smirked, "You can keep the money if you do it cleanly, just send me the small envelope this beautiful person should have."

Law nodded. This tended to happen. When Doflamingo went on holiday, he always gave Law these little jobs to 'get his money back', which the doctor always paid someone else to do, "Nice doing business with you, again. You better go before Crocodile accuses you of having an affair with me again"

"Fufufufu, that was funny, I've never seen him so angry before." When leaving, the blonde ruffed the doctors hair as a goodbye before heading towards his limo. Getting into the car, he smirked at scowling man next to him, "Calm down Croc, I would never cheat on you. You know I only love pounding your ass"

"Shut up!" Crocodile shrieked with a blush. He turned to look at Law still watching the limo, before flicking his wrist at the nervous driver, "Drive, NOW!"

Law watched the limo leave with a smirk. He would never understand how Doflamingo put up with that man. Nevertheless, that always made him think about Kidd. And how he would blow his top from something stupid...

Whatever, he needed his phone.

* * *

><p>Reaching the mechanics, he saw his car on the far right and a man working underneath it, "Oi old man, I left my phone in the car, I'm getting it"<p>

"Okay" the old man nodded and continued to work on the car.

Law snarled at the dirty surroundings. His breath thick with disgust as he sighed and headed towards his car. Opening the back door, he leant in looking for his phone. This just happened to of fallen under the far seat. Perfect.

"OI OLD MAN" a grumpy man called from the office, "The bastard hasn't came back from his lunch"

The old man sighed, "Would you leave the child alone. He's had a tough five years."

Law listened to conversation and rolled his eyes. Come on, everyone has a hard life so what made this guy so special? What he do, lose an arm? The person he loved abandon him? No.

"Shut the fuck up. I haven't had a hard life at all," a very familiar voice growled. The doctor gulped as he shuffled nervously into the car. That voice was familiar. Like finger nails on a chalkboard...like Kidd's voice. Law rapidly felt his heart suddenly skip a beat as the voice talked to the old man. "I'm late. I know. Just some chick was asking about cars and I couldn't help but answer her. Even though she was thicker than bricks." The voice laughed and the old man laughed as well.

"Hey! Remember you have a boyfriend." The old man smacked the voices chest.

The voice sighed, "Old man." He moaned like a child.

"I know. I know you don't like to talk about it but if you're in love with him why don't you just go and seek him out. I mean, Kid, you're a good looking man. You could have anyone but your still stuck up on that guy...what's his name...Low?"

"**Law**" Kid said infuriated.

The old man just laughed, knowing who Law was, "Yes. Trafalgar Law. I've heard that name before. Maybe worked with the man. Probably fixed his car." The old man tried to hit towards Law in the car but Kid was just confused.

Kid just ran his fingers in his hair, "Whatever old man. Let's just forces on more important things. Like...What fancy shit owns this?" his fingers slide down the hood, admiring it craftsmanship. God he could not be able to buy this car if he saved up for his attire lifetime. Maybe he kept the money Law and his mother gave him...no, he isn't going there. No! He's over that now. He needs to move on.

The old man slapped Kidd in the back of his head, "That fancy shit is over there, in the car. Maybe can hear you. You should go say hi; I bet you two have a lot to talk about." He spoke loudly to get Law's attention and pointed with his finger to Law. Kidd followed with his eyes and raised a non-exciting brow at the very nice bottom hanging out the car. Hell that ass was familiar.

Law gulped when he heard the man come closer, "Have you lost something?" Kidd asked, not able to see Law's face. He smirked as his eyes travelled south down the man's back. After mentally slapping his self in the face, Kidd knocked onto the car to get the man's attention, "Well aren't you up your own ass. I said have you lost something pee-brain!"

Law clenched his teeth as Kidd continued to knock on the door. Annoyance slowly growing. "STOP IT" without thinking Law back out the car and came face-to-face with the man.

Sudden silence.

Kidd stood flabbergasted and backed up slowly. He took in the slight of the man he had not seen for five years. Law had not changed much: his hair had grown a bit longer; his makeup was lighter under his eyes and he had obviously gotten skinner. Somehow, he looked very, very...depressed.

The tattooed man eyes widened at change's to Kidd: the man had gotten stronger, he had gotten three scars down his left eye that joined up at his arm...and his left arm was missing and in its place was one of them modern metal arms. That flame-hair had gotten longer and was swaying slightly to the right. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt with black skinny jeans and black, spiked boots. As always, he had his dark purple lipstick and eyeliner, which made his look scary like always.

"Law" Kidd said softly.

The said man flinched at his name and looked away disgusted in his self. Fuck, he had waited for Kidd all this time and the man was living underneath his nose. He felt like an idiot, a foul!

"Ahm" a cough broke both men from looking at each other, they turned around with a blush across their cheeks. The old man looked knowingly and pattered the redhead on the back, "Trafalgar sir, sadly your car isn't fixed yet. But if you want Kid could gladly drive you home. I'm sure you two love birds have a lot to talk about."

"I...what...old man..." Kid was lost for words. The old bastard knew. HE KNEW!

"Dad" the man in the office came down.

As well as Kidd, the man had a metal arm as well as a metal leg. Law turned to Kidd for answers, "Two years ago, Michi and I were in the army and well you can guess what happened next," he muttered.

"Oh" Law looked to Michi then back at Kidd, "You joined the army?"

Kidd sighed. He had told the story so many times it was beginning to bore him, "Yes" he said bluntly, hoping Law would not push it.

Michi stepped towards the doctor with the phone in his hand, "You left this in the front seat" he passed the phone, "And we'll call you when your car's done, bye" he un-friendly dismissed the doctor.

However, the doctor ignored the impolite behaviour and went to leave. He had expected them all too practical kick him out the garage and ask him not to look back. What story did Kidd tell them? Was it about him being treated like a sex slave or something? _'Why the hell am I thinking about something like that?' _Law thought and punched his self in the face, not literally. After reaching the door, he opened it and left. Secretly wishing that they would say something because silence was freaky and it could mean so many things.

Wondering down the street for a moment, he tried to calm down. He saw Kidd. HE SAW KIDD.

Raising his arm out for a taxi, a black car drove in front of him and beeped their horn, "Get in Law." Law did that, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Fuck sake Law couldn't you of waited." Kid rage burst out. His car stopping at a stop sign and a lot of traffic stationed in front of them. "I went in the fucking army to get you out my head but fuck you're the reason I got my arm cut off"

His words stopped when a pair of hot lips touched his. They nibbled and tugged for entrance, which was granted, easily. The kiss began slowly. The other tasting the familiar taste of their partner. Kidd grabbed tightly onto Law, holding him in place and their lips moving faster together. Law hands cupped Kidd's face. Keeping the man still as he kissed him senseless.

When breaking away, a loud beeps from behind them made both men look away from each other.

The rest of the car journey was pleasant. Both men speaking about their five years away. Parking in front of the house, Kid turned to Law and waited for the doctor to make the first move.

The tattooed smiled and held Kidd's hand, "Don't worry everyone will be happy to see you again" he opened the door and dragged his ex-lover out the car.

When reaching the mansion gate, he knocked loudly. Zoro opened his eyes slowly, at first when he saw Kidd he shrugged and went back to sleep but then he re-opened his eyes and stared at the two men in shock, "EUSTASS?" he practically screamed.

The redhead rolled his eyes and nodded. As if to confirm it. Zoro opened the gate and watched Law pull the man towards the house. Nami and Luffy also watched in shock as the past lovers entered the house.

The house was massive. It was like every mansion he had been in: expensive future, statures of weird people and painting of more people. Law let go of his ex-lover and wrapped his arms around his stomach, "I missed you"

Kidd raised his non-existing brow and searched for Law's wife. If the pink-haired woman saw him then everything would fuck up and he could not be bothered to deal with it. Especially when he just had Law back after these horrible five years, "Err Law...your wife-"

"Is in the other room with Killer."

"Killer?"

"Her boyfriend"

Kidd crocked and stared blankly at Law. He had just said...boyfriend. What the hell? "Okay. I'm confused as fuck, explain, now"

So over-the-top.

"Calm down mister Eustass" Law purred, "I do not love Bonnie. And she dosn't love me. The marriage has been a sham from the moment she released I was-were dating you. Mister Killer, your best friend, is dating the pink haired woman. You would know this if you kept in touch."

Kidd blinked and then sighed. He rubbed the pulsing head to rid of the growing headache, "Let me get this straight. You're in an marriage...but not married? So an open marriage?"

With a roll of his eyes, Law let go of his ... of Kidd, "We're not in an 'open' marriage because we never got married. The whole thing was fake from day on. But...you left. We had a fake wedding, planned by the amazing Robin herself. "

The redhead froze for a minute. He took in a short breath before trying to understand this situation. So basically, he had left Law because **he** thought there was no way of them to be together. However, the sneaky basted had already set up a fake wedding so he could be with him.

Now he felt like an idiot. And no one made Eustass Kidd feel like an idiot.

"You got to be kidding me" he went to turn off his heel and leave. He did not want to be here now after knowing he could have been here. If that made sense? But then, he needed to think and being in Law's house won't help that.

"Wait" Law grabbed onto the redheads shirt, "I didn't give you permission to leave" the doctor growled.

Kidd rolled his eyes, "Err, I don't need your permission. I don't work for you anymore" with that, he began to leave once again.

The doctor pulled a puzzled look. He did not get why the redhead was leaving. He had just been told he could be with him...so why was he leaving.

"Kidd i-"

"Save it" Kidd growled, "Five fucking years" he muttered to his self, "Wasted fucking five years"

The door flung open and a very pissed Kidd walked out. He didn't get why he was so annoyed at the fact Law had waited five years to tell him. Or never less, it seemed the doctor never wanted to tell him.

Inside Law blinked in confusion. This is the second time Kidd had left and all he did was watch. And no he was not going to sit here and let it happen. Fuck everything else, he was determined to have that redhead his by the end of the day.

Therefore, the doctor followed. He flung the door open so hard it hit the wall. Now he did not care. Kidd was all that was on his mind.

"Oi Eustass-ya" Law said, his voice angry.

Kidd looked over his shoulder as he stood half way down the path, "Fuck off"

"Stay" it was a whisper, Kidd couldn't even hear it.

Kidd blinked, "What?" he said confused.

Law walked towards the man, his fist clenched as if he was about to hit the man. By this time, Kidd had turned fully around, shocked to see what the smaller man was going to do.

A anger rushed throughout his body.

"Are you deaf? I want you to stay. I fucking love you. I am crazy about you. Five years all I could do was thinking about you! I know you love me so stop acting like you don't."

Kidd choked at how up-front his ex-lover was being. He...he was speechless. Oh, he wanted to deny loving this idiot. He wanted to punch the doctor in the face for making something like that up ... but he could not. The look on Law's face stopped him. The truth stopped him.

"Kidd, I'm not an idiot. You said you would come back..." Law trailed off, his voice getting quieter as he stared at the floor. "So I waited.."

The redhead sighed and grabbed the sides of Law's face. The doctor blushed at the closeness of his face to Kidd's. The delicious smell of his ex-lover, the smell he missed so much. Kidd did his crooked grin, "Listen, idiot, I do love you. I do not give a shit who knows and you should not either. I would never lie to you, you know me. Oh, shit, I'm not good with words...er yeah...so"

Law smirked, "Shut up then" he kissed those purple lips. His smirk turned to a small smile as both men wrapped their hands around the other. Kidd's hands had travelled down that perfect body and rested just above that perfect bottom.

Law, however, enjoyed running his tattooed fingers in that red mane. The other hand rested on a pale shoulder as the kissed turned rougher. As if telling the other they wanted _way_ more.

Kidd licked the top of Law's lips, wanting entrance inside the wet warmth. The doctor was happy to enjoy the taste of his lover. He slid his tongue into the already waiting mouth and began to fight with his rivals tongue. The victor was Kidd when Law moaned unexpectedly as a hand grabbed one of his clothed butt cheeks.

As they continued to kiss and adventure the others bodies. Three figures stood in the corner in shock, "Erm...Zoro, do you think they can see us?" Luffy whispered to his friend.

The green haired man shook his head as he slouched on his chair, "Don't worry they haven't began to undress. So we're good for now"

Nami slapped the man on the head, "Don't cheer it on. What if the media come and see this," she moaned and leaned on her husband, "They will forget about little old me and go for that...man" she pointed to Kidd.

Luffy smile at the orange head leaning on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I do not think they would find Kidd's boobs any better than yours. I bet his doesn't bounce at all," he said innocently.

Nami head shot up, "What you say" she said, a blush creeping on her pale cheeks. Luffy gulped and awkwardly walked to his side.

"Erm...I need to...SANJI FOOD!" he yelled as he ran towards the kitchen door. Nami following him screaming insults and throwing both her shoes at his head.

Kidd opened his eyes and backed away, "I wonder why I left," he said half-heartedly as he watched the young couple run into the house.

The redhead looked back at Law. The doctor eyes were fluttering close, his lips open slightly and wet with a tint of purple from the kiss but what stood out the most was the deep red blush across his face.

The redhead gulped, "Oh shit" he stared at the very sexy expression of his ex-lover. He wanted to kiss Law again but honestly, he wanted to be in Law again. God, he felt like a teenager discovering porn.

Law smirked, "I can feel your boner"

And the mood suddenly went sour. Kidd snarled, "You moron," he said with a sigh.

"Thank you" he said with a pout, "But can you stop complementing me for a sec and well...you know"

Kidd blinked, "What?"

Law scowled, "Don't act dumb...just do it please"

"Er...i don't get ya"

"F-uck m-e" Law said nervous. He didn't know why, but when he was around Kidd he had always felt like a shaking dog. It wasn't even funny. He was never nervous so this was so weird.

Kidd laughed softly, "I plan to. First show me your house," he teased, because truthfully he didn't care what the house looked like. "I bet the kitchen looks great"

"Is sarcasm your second language?" Law fingers dug into Kidd's shoulder as punishment.

"No" Kidd answered bluntly, "But when i'm done with you, you'll have your own language"

Law laughed, "Get that from a pick up line book?" he jumped up and wrapped his legs and arms around his ex-lover. Kidd chuckled and held the doctor's bottom for balance.

"No, made it up" he said while kissing Law's jaw line and moving closer to the door.

The doctor tightened his grip when the redhead started to suck on sensitive area of his neck, "**AH. **You can tell"

'Cheeky basted' Kidd thought as he opened the front door.

As their lips rejoined once again, they quickly began to undress. They did not care that they were in the middle of the entrance hall or that they could hear snickering from the other house cleaners.

Bonnie, not knowing that the redhead was here, stupidly walked past eating a box of chocolate while holding her pregnant tummy. Her eyes closed in delight of the millions of flavours on her tongue as she walked out the living room into the entrance hall. A maid warned her from behind however, Bonnie was to zoned out to hear.

"Kidd-ah" Law moaned as the redhead fingers were already down the back of Law's slacks. Within a short time, he had already gotten the man half-naked. His clothes scattered everywhere.

Bonnie stopped as she heard that name. Her eyes opened and her head slowly moved to the side, towards the two men exploring each other while attempting to walk up the stairs. She breathed out slowly, to calm herself down. Which didn't work.

"OI FUCK BRAINS. DO NOT YOU DARE MUCKY MY RUG. THIS COST MORE THAN YOUR LIVES PUT TOGETHER" she screamed as she looked at the clothing lying on her very expensive rug. The maids ran to her side and tried to calm her down. Knowing that doing this might cause the baby to be born premature.

Law and Kidd on the other hand, were too dazed to notice. They were too far gone to even care about anything in the background.

As their tongues continued to battle, Law still was making delightful noises. The redhead stood at the top of the stairs. He pulled back and looked blankly at Law.

"There-" Law pointed as he tightened his grip on the man with his other hand, "Hurry"

Kidd chuckled, and purposely walked slowly towards the said bedroom. Oh annoying Law was too fun.

And Law already knew what the basted was doing. Leaving him to do the only thing to fasten the idiot up.

With a quick zip, Law hand was stoking the others mans hard cock.

"Hurry or-" he tightened his grip, "This will suffer"

Kidd growled or moaned-Law couldn't tell- as the hand tightened on the sensitive area. His other hand still wrapped around Kidd's neck and tightly holding onto the shirt.

The redhead got the message and literally legged it into the bedroom.

When arriving he stared. Then he laughed at the layout of the room. Leopard print everywhere. God, he knew Law loved it but seriously, "Wow, spotty"

"Shut up and get me on the bed"

"Yes Sir" with that Kidd flung his lover onto the bed, "I'm not in the mood to tease so where's the lube?"

Law rolled his eyes, _how romantic_ "Drawer"

Going to the drawer, he pulled out the lube. Plain, good. He hesitated whether to get the condom. He was going to wear it, but knowing couldn't harm, right?

"Erm...have you slept with any else within these five years?" Kidd asked, doubting Law would give him a straight answer. If the answer were yes then the man would make a point of it, if it was a no then Law would not admit it. At all.

Law blushed, "I...erm...eh"

"Yes or no, Law"

"No"

Kidd blinked. So Law could tell the truth when he wanted to.

He took the condom out and flung it next to him. Next, he plopped the gooey substance on his fingers. Meanwhile, Law had removed both his trousers and boxers and now was sat in his birthday suit. It wasn't only Kidd inching to get this started.

The older man licked his lips at the sight and pulled the two tanned legs onto his shoulders. With a quick thrust from the finger, he buried the first finger into the tight ring of muscles. Laws walls clamped down on his finger as sweet moan released his mouth. The feeling of being poked was so distant.

Finally, more fingers entered and began to stretch the little hole.

Kidd grunted when he decided Law was ready and waited for his lovers answer.

"Come on, fuck me" he growled and bounced back on those fingers.

"Okay, sir" he said with a cocky grin and finally removed his fingers. Positioning his self so his cock was touched Law's hole. With another layer of lube, he thrust in quickly.

"AH, fucking hell" Law head swung back and his back arched. It hurt yet the pleasure was to...good. He was finally filled again.

Kidd eyes squeezed shut as the walls tightened so perfectly around his cock, "Fuck Fuck Fuck. TIGHT!" he barked.

After Law got used to Kidd's size, the redhead began to thrust slow and deep into his lover. He kissed down Law's jaw to his sweet spot on his neck. Before Law could pronounce any word, his head hit against the headboard. He moaned in pain and kicked the redhead with the heel of his foot.

Law smiled happily when the redhead frowned towards him. Kidd heart sank as he stared at that smile. If Law smiled like that every day, he would never want to watch TV ever again. Without a thought, he thrust into his lover harder, earning a cry from those lips he loved so much.

Both chest were rubbing together, the fiction making a wonderfully heat between them. A cry ripped through Law's throat as the redhead touched his sweet spot, "Do it, Ah-again"

Kidd looked puzzled for a sec before grinned, "Oh you mean this" he hit the younger man's prostate. Law moaned loud and bounced back on his lover's dick.

"Yes. Do it again" his arms wrapped around Kidd's back as the man continuously hit into the same spot.

The waves of pleasure washed over Law's body, he met every thrust while his lips connected with the purple ones once more. Both moaned into the kiss as they nearly reached their peaks.

The heat coiled inside him as he felt his self close to release, Law fingers dug into Kidd's bare shoulders, "I'm-close" the doctor whispered into his lovers lips.

Kidd grunted and grabbed on the leaking cock. With a couple of stokes, the doctor was already screaming his name. As the walls around his erection tightened, Kidd thrust two more times before releasing deep inside his lover.

[...]

Law sat in the arms of his lover; they finally had each other back. It felt so real yet imagery at the same time. Not caring anymore, the doctor slowly started to shut his eyes.

"You are going to stay, right?" Law asked sleepily. Wishing that Kidd would. Five years ago the bastard had a habit of leaving him, well except once but that was because Law had this new technique that when Kidd is asleep, he would try his hand to the bed. It tended to work.

[...]

As morning came, Kidd woke up first. It how somehow came a routine from the past five years. He'd wake up, change and train. That was it. Nothing to hope for when he came home. Well that was before he got a job. Leaving the bedroom wearing only his trousers, he wondered down the hallway. This seemed like a dream. Even through this was a different house it seemed so similar. Like he had been here before.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Said a familiar voice.

Kidd spun around, grinning at his best friend, "Killer." He said happily.

Killer laughed, "Happy to see me. Good. I'm guessing the erotic noises from last night were you and Law?"

"Of course."

Killer laughed, "So how you been?"

[...]

The two men talked. They talked and talked about what had happened over the last five years. Apparently Wire's girlfriend was actually Heat. A strange thought. But Killer found out when he walked into Wire's house only to find Heat there instead. They had been sneakily dating as Wire didn't want to admit he was gay. Or that his boyfriend was Heat. Whichever was more embarrassing.

Eating away, Kidd talked about the army and his new friend. Killer laughed along with the weird stories. Killer soon left to see Bonnie. Leaving Kid and the food. The chef here food is...amazing. The flavour jumped onto his tongue. Jesus why didn't he taste the chef's food before leaving. It was like heaven only delicious.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sanji asked, however knowing the answer already. By the look on his face, he could instantly tell the man loved the food.

"Marry me" Kidd pleaded. His were eyes huge from the various amount of food in front of him. A small laugh escaped the blonde's lips but then replaced with a cigarette.

"Doubt Law would like that" he said and waved to leave.

Kidd sighed at the thought of Law. He was here again. With the same man. Nevertheless, the question was still going though his head. 'You'll stay with me, right?' and truthfully he did not know the answer.

Soon the food left a bitter taste in his mouth. Not because of the taste but the thoughts. Oh why was he thinking like this when he just got the thing he wanted so much.

The room was silent. He looked out the window at the morning sun and for the first time in his life, wished it would go away. Go back away so he could go back to last night. He hadn't had sex in ages. And the last time was terrible. He couldn't even remember the girls name because she was that bad. Anyway, last night...was amazing. Law felt so good. He kept going through thoughts of his lover before snapping out of thought by the said man's voice.

"So, you did leave me at the end" Law yawned and rubbed his eyes. The man was wearing only wearing boxers showing all his love bites. As if, they were something to be proud of. Or Law couldn't be assed changing. Kid couldn't choose which one.

The redhead watched the sun for a bit longer before looking other at his lover.

The words rolled of his tongue and landed in his meal. Law should really look at his self, because that purple mark on his neck is **huge. **God when did he make such a big mark.

As his eyes met Law's, he was shocked by the upset look in his eyes. Law never looked upset. Or have any emotion.

"What's wrong?" Kidd found his self-saying, shocked that those words came out **his** mouth.

Law moved to the seat and sat down. For a moment he didn't speak, instead he just stared at Kidd.

The redhead went to speak however Law spoke first, "I thought you left me," he admitted, blushing slightly at the mushy shit coming out his mouth.

Kidd pulled his crooked grin, "And miss Sanji's cooking"

The doctor smiled softly towards him, "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Kidd hummed to say yes.

For a moment, there was silence. Law looked at Kidd, shocked at the smile across his face. Nevertheless, he could see the confused look behind it. The man was thinking about something. And quiet deeply. The tattooed hand raised a fork of food to the man's lips as he continued to stare at Kidd. Those golden eyes spending a chill down his spin. His arms crossed and his lips pouting slightly.

"Law..." he started.

"Yes, mister Eustass?"

Kidd looked seriously towards Law, his features colder and harder than usual. Law flinched slightly however kept his 'mask' tightly on. He reached out for the already prepared tea in front of him and slipped it. Which he wished he never did because...

"Marry me!" Kid commanded. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Law spurted the tea out his mouth, drenching the other man.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An 2 - CLIFF HANGER ! thank you for reading my story :) Mistakes, please point out and etc._**


End file.
